Amazing Grace
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Me and my best friend fall into the world of War Horse. I try to save the man I love whilst Narmada has to figure out what to do when Major Stewart falls for her. Rated for my paranoia.
1. I Don't Think We're In Kansas Anymore

"Where's Kisha?" I asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"She went to the bathroom. Again," Narmada replied as she fell backwards onto the couch.

I smirked, shaking my head. "Well, I think we should just continue the movie without her."

We looked briefly at each other. "Let's do it."

I grabbed the remote and pressed play, smiling and sinking further into the seat as I watched Tom Hiddleston be the perfect human being he is. Attractive British men in uniforms, riding horses. This movie could not be any better. Narmada reached for her can of Cherry Pepsi, her eyes fixated on the T.V. screen.

Suddenly, Narmada gasped and I felt my pants soak with her ice cold soda. "Narmada," I said warningly.

"I'm so sorry! Really! It was a mistake, I swear!"

I grimaced and closed my eyes, slowly standing up. With a sigh, I dropped the remote. "You have five seconds to run and then I kill you," I whispered.

I heard Narmada jump to her feet and run off, then a loud smack. She's run into a wall again, hasn't she, I thought amusedly. But then the entire house shook, as if there had been a two second earthquake. My eyes flew open and I gasped. Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a green field surrounded by various kinds of trees. The sound of beating hooves startled me. Looking over my shoulder, I screamed. Horses, it seemed hundreds of them, were stampeding towards me.

However, upon closer inspection, I realized it wasn't a stampede. It looked like a cavalry charge. It can't be. It's impossible. At the front were two horses, a strong, powerful black one, and an average-sized brown one with four white socks and a white star on his forehead. Apparently not impossible, I rationalized.

Then I realized that if I didn't get out of the way, I'd be run over by what appeared to be Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. I quickly ran off to the side, hoping that I didn't look as out of place as I suddenly felt. Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I tripped over a shrub and fell on my face.

I let out a few choice words when my face smacked the damp grass, but luckily no permanent damage was done. Struggling back to my feet, I ran a few more yards and ducked down behind a rather large bush. Something tapped my shoulder; I turned around slowly.

"Artemis!" Narmada squealed, her long braid slightly falling apart.

I squealed her name in reply and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Oh my God, Narmada, can you believe it? We're in the movie!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Sherlock? I hadn't noticed."

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, too excited and shocked to be truly annoyed with her. "Narmada, don't you understand? I can finally meet Tom Hiddleston! Well, a version of him, anyways."

"Oh Gods. Please don't attack him with hugs and smooches."

I blinked. "Why not?"

"Because that would be weird and slightly disturbing," she scolded.

I broke into a grin and laughed. "I was kidding, Narmada. Besides, you know I wouldn't have the guts to do anything like that."

"It's no secret that you're head-over-heels for Captain Nicholls, Art."

I started to reply, but Narmada hushed me. The sound of approaching hooves silenced us. We glanced nervously at each other. We had been found.

**A/N- So, I've finally gone and done it. Brought my best friend into an OC journey with me. narmada, please don't hate me. And Kisha, tell me if you want in, too.**

**Reviews are appreciated and rewarded with pocket characters. (i.e., Joey, Topthorn, Cap. Nicholls, Maj. Stewart, etc.)**


	2. Miss Hiddleston

"Narmada-"

"Shh!" she hissed with a shove to my shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted, shoving her in return.

"Artemis, shut up," she replied with another, more forceful shove to my chest.

I let out a strangled noise of surprise and fell on my back, in plain sight of any nearby observers. Such as Major Jamie Stewart and Captain James Nicholls. I gaped silently up them, in awe of actually being so close to these two men whom I adored and admired.

The two dismounted, stalking quietly towards me. I awkwardly struggled to stand up, but my foot sliped in the dewy grass and I almost fell on my face again. James, being the perfect gentleman he is, rushed forward and gently gripped my arms.

"Miss," he said softly, looking straight into my eyes, "are you alright?"

I tried to at least say something, so he wouldn't think I was ignoring him, but I found it physically impossible to mutter a single syllable. Narmada scrambled out from behind her bush, coming up to me. "I'm sorry, sir. She's usually a lot more talkative than this, but she gets nervous around men that she's infatuated with."

Oh, she did not just say that. "Narmada!" I screeched, snapping out of my trance. "Have you gone insane? Why would you say that?"

Narmada only smirked at me as a blush spread rapidly across my face. James's cheeks turned a slight red, but he smiled kindly at me. He stuttered a bit, obviously flustered at this sudden declaration of love from a woman he'd never even seen before. I pulled away and turned to Narmada.

"Did you really have to say that?" I hissed when the captain had turned away. "Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Well, it's true. You were the one who said you wanted to kiss-"

I clapped my hand over her mouth. "I said no such thing, and you know it." She pulled my hand away and began to reply.

Someone from behind me cleared their throat, and I jumped. It was Jamie Stewart. "I do hate to interrupt you, but I'm afraid there's a more pressing matter at hand." We both looked expectantly at him. "What on earth do you think you are doing out here, in the middle of a cavalry charge? And in those atrocious clothes, no less."

I looked down at my clothes: I was wearing my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, no shoes, and a grey v-neck with the Avengers on it. Narmada was wearing her faded bell-bottom jeans with a pair of not-so-white socks, a dark grey t-shirt, and a brown zip-up jacket.

I started to protest, but then remembered that this was 1914. Women my age in this time period still wore corsets and dresses, something I was not one hundred percent in favor of. Jamie continued, clearing his throat and looking down at us.

"Captain Nicholls and I shall escort you to my quarters where we will talk. And find you something decent to wear."

Jamie then informed us that we would have to ride back to the the barracks with them. He turned to Narmada. "Would you care to ride with me?" he asked softly.

I glanced at my friend, eyebbrows raised suggestively. "Go on," I mouthed.

"Uh, sure," she replied slowly. She sent me a glare and whispered. "You are so dead."

I smirked. Jamie clearly liked her, and she clearly had no idea how to react to that. Behind the major, Topthorn neighed softly and took a few curious steps towards us. I grinned; I always liked Topthorn best.

Pushing past Jamie and the captain, I slowly held out my hand. "Hey there, Topthorn," I cooed. "Here, boy. Here, pretty boy. Could I pet you? Hm?"

"Miss," Jamie called after me, "please don't-"

"Wait," Narmada instructed. "Just wait."

Topthorn snorted, unsure if I was safe or not. "C'mere, pretty boy. It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. C'mere, Topthorn."

His ears twitched in recognition of his name. He took one hesitant step forward, tail swishing in agitation.

"Miss, please don't touch him."

I ignored him, taking one more step forward. "Here, Topthorn. C'mon, boy. Just let me pet you," I urged.

Jamie stalked up to me, pushing me aside and taking Topthorn's reins in his hand. "I said not to touch him. Now please step back." He motioned for Narmada to come forward, to which she hesitantly obliged. "Stand right here, please," he directed, having her stand next to the saddle. And after about five very awkward minutes, Narmada was sitting behind Jamie on Topthorn.

I burst into laughter at the practically terrified expression on her face. She tried to glare at me but was too flustered and frightened to do it convincingly. "I will skin you," she hissed.

I snorted. "Yeah, whatever, psychopath."

The two officers glanced curiously at us, unsure if they should something or not. James cleared his throat, drawing my attention from the now retreating figures of Narmada, Jamie, and Topthorn. He smiled down at me, Joey's reins grasped in one fist.

"I'm sorry you can't ride Topthorn, miss. However, I can assure you that my Joey is just as fine a mount." He absently patted Joey's neck. "Would you mind telling me you name?"

"Arte- Diana. My name is Diana." Think up a last name, stupid. Something British. "Diana Hiddleston."

James took my hand in his free one, pressing it against his lips. "A pleasure, Miss Hiddleston. Captain James Nicholls, at your service."

Oh, good Lord. He's too perfect for his own good. I blushed and mumbled a pathetic thank you. He guided me over to stand in front of Joey's saddle. "Can you ride?" he asked kindly.

"A little. I'm still learning a few things."

His smile returned. "That's fine. I'll just help you up. Alright?"

I nodded slowly. He kneeled slightly behind me, linking his hands. He was going to give me a boost up. I swalloed nervously, hoping I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. I put my bare foot in his hands and my own hands on the saddle.

"Alright, on three," he whispered. "One... Two... Three."

I bent my knee and hoisted myself up, aided by James's hand on my calves. My feet dangled a few inches above the stirrups, my hands shaking slightly. He comfortingly rested a hand on my thigh. "Now, I'm going to mount up behind you."

"Okay," I said quietly.

He quickly and gracefully did so, cautiously reaching around me for the reins. "I apologize if this is uncomfotable, Miss Hiddleston. It is only for a few minutes."

"N-No. It's fine," I somehow managed to reply.

And we were off at a brisk canter, my back brushing too many times against the captain's chest. I didn't mind of course, but I found that his very near proximity had stunned me into silence once more.


	3. Miss Cumberbatch

By the time we had reached the stables, Jamie was already helping Narmada down off the horse. His hands were gripping her elbows as she desperately clawed at his shoulders, trying to stay balanced and not fall. Topthorn shifted his weight slightly and Narmada screeched, falling forward in a panic right into Jamie's open arms. I giggled into my hands, trying not to draw attention to myself.

Jamie softly whispered something in my friend's ear, causing her to blush furiously. He let her back down to the ground, his hands resting on her waist. "Could you move your hands, please?" Narmada asked quietly.

The major's cheeks flushed a bit and he quickly pulled away. "Yes, of course. Forgive me."

I smirked as Narmada's own blush deepened and she pulled nervously at her braid, trying to look occupied. James

Pulled on Joey's reins, gently encouraging the horse to stop. He dismounted behind me, then cautiously touched my calf. "Do you need help getting down?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I think so. I-I don't want to fall."

He smiled. Raising his left arm, he gripped my hand in case I should fall. I stood in the stirrups and lifted my right leg over Joey's rump. "Uh, Captain? Where's the floor?" I asked nervously.

James laughed and shifted behind me. I felt his hands move to my waist and slowly guide me to the ground. "Here it is," he whispered softly in my ear.

This time it was Narmada who was trying to hide her laughter. I whipped my head around, my entire face aflame, and glared at her. "Shut up," I hissed.

"Now who's blushing?"

"Shut up!"

James moved back suddenly. Since I was unprepared, I flailed about for a second before stumbling backwards. And into his arms, no less. "I-I'm so sorry, Captain!" I managed to stutter.

"It's alright, Miss Hiddleston," he laughed.

I leaped out of his arms and ran over to Narmada, elbowing her in the ribs when she raised her eyebrows and glanced knowingly at me. "Getting a little excited, eh, Arty?"

Knowing I didn't have reasonable reply, I just huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Jamie turned back to us after shortly discussing something with Captain Nicholls. "You ladies will follow me," he stated.

Narmada and I followed after him, our paces long and fast to match his. The men working around us all stopped and gawkd at us as we passed. I blushed and looked over at my friend. "Narms, are they staring at us?"

"It would appear so."

Light footsteps from behind made me stop and turn. James Nicholls was running up to me, his special blue coat in his hands. "Take it," he is softly.

"Why?"

"The men. They are all staring at you because of your, uh, attire."

I glanced down at my shirt. It was v-neck and cut quite low. "Oh." I graciously took his cost and started to sling it around my shoulders when James stopped me. He gently took the coat from my hands, holding it open for me and allowing my arms to slip through the sleeves. "Thank you, Captain," I muttered.

"There is no need to thank me, Miss Hiddleston. And please, call me James."

I smiled in reply. "Thank you... James."

When I caught up to Narmada again, she only smiled at me. "Oh, shut up, will you?"

"I didn't say a single word."

Jamie walked us to his rooms, mouth firmly set and determination written across his face. I glanced uncertainly at Narmada as the major opened the door to what I assumed to be his quarters. I looked behind me at James; he smiled slightly and gestured for me to enter the room. I blushed and cleared my throat, running in after Narmada.

The room was similar to what I remembered James's to be in the movie, with a few tiny differences. There was one spare chair and a very uncomfortable looking bench in one corner, various maps and important looking papers pinned to the walls, and a wooden door on the other side of the room that opened to what I guessed to be his bedroom. I mean, unless he slept in the stables or with Captain Nicholls, which was very unlikely.

Narmada was already sitting in the chair, her fingers typing absently against her thighs. I smiled. "Ever the pianist, aren't you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Ever the romantic, aren't you?"

I pursed my lips and growled softly, being sure that the boys couldn't hear me. "That is besides the point, missy."

"Now, then," Jamie boomed behind me, making me jump, "you girls were found in the exact place you shouldn't be found. And I want to know why. What are your names and why are you hiding by a full cavalry charge?"

I turned to face Major Stewart and nervously bit my lip. Narmada stuttered for a bit, trying to come up with a convincing lie that wouldn't make him think we were crazy. "Well, uh, major," I tried, "we're actually not quite sure. I don't really know how we got there."

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Uhhh, no...?"

Jamie nodded slowly, cautiously eyeing me. "I see... Do you at least remember your names?"

I swallowed. "Y-Yes, I'm Diana Hiddleston."

Jamie turned to Narmada, his gaze softening. "And you?"

She stuttered and looked wildly at me, hands balled into fists and knuckles turning white. "Natalia...," she whispered.

"Natalia what?"

"Uhhh..."

"Cumberbatch!" I exclaimed. "H-Her name is Natalia Cumberbatch."

He furrowed his brows. "Cumberbatch? What a curious name."

"Oh, the irony," I told myself quietly.

Jamie turned back to question me, but James raised his hand slightly with a shake of his head. "Jamie, not now," he whispered.

He sighed and nodded. "Right, then. Since you ladies have nothing appropriate to wear, you will simply have to stay in our barracks until we can get you some dresses."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait just a second," Narmada said, rising from her chair. "Do these dresses have corsests in them?"

"Yes, of course," Jamie replied, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't they?"

Narmada groaned and fell back in her chair. "I despise corsets more then I despise Dolores Umbridge."

I threw my head back in outrageous laughter, arms wrapped around my waist. "Oh, good Lord! I've never heard anything more accurate!"

The two officers glanced at each other then at us, confusion obvious on their faces. I blushed and tried to pull myself together. "Uh, s-sorry, boys. It's just a, uh, inside joke."

James smiled at me, apparently amused by my awkwardness. "It's quite alright, Miss Hiddleston."

"Please, if I am to call you James, then I insist you call me Diana."

"Yes, of course, Diana," he replied slowly.


	4. Perkins Is Scary And James Is Adorable

"I have a question," Narmada announced.

"Please," Jamie replied with a slight smile, "go on."

"Well, if we're going to be staying here until we get dresses, what are we going to wear and where will we sleep?"

I nodded in agreement and added, "And how long will it take you to get us our new clothes?"

"I shall send for a seamstress to take your measurements and your dresses should be ready within the week," Jamie said, hands clasped behind his back.

"Alright, but where will we sleep?"

His eyes widened slightly and he muttered something beneath his breath. "I-I haven't the foggiest."

The corner of James's mouth quirked upwards and he took a half-step forward. "If I may, Jamie? I only have room for one, but I can give up my own bed for the time being."

Narmada wrinkled her nose in disgust, so I took up the offer. "If you wouldn't mind, James? Could I impose upon your hospitality?"

James smiled at me. "Of course."

Behind me, Narmada broke into a fit of giggles. I turned and glared at her for ruining the moment. She gave me a fleeting glance, but I knew what she was laughing at. She was laughing at my apparently obvious attempts at flirting and sounding British. "Do shut up," I hissed.

"But where will Miss Cumberbatch sleep?" James asked softly, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

Narmada wiped the smile off her face and crossed her arms. "Good question, James. Where will I sleep?"

Jamie looked from Narmada, to James, to me, then back to Narmada. His cheeks turned a slight red. "I-I could offer my bed to you, if you so desired."

"I don't have to share it with you, do I?" She sounded absolutely horrified.

"No! No, of course not! I would, of course, sleep in this room whilst you rested in the other."

It was my turn to burst into laughter. I turned and held a hand over my mouth, my shoulders shaking as I tried desperately to hold it in. I heard James let out a snicker behind me, but he stopped almost immediately. Somebody can't take a joke, I thought.

"It's settled then," James stated. "Miss Hiddleston will share a room with me and Miss Cumberbatch with you."

"Yes."

"I'll be escorting Diana to my quarters, Jamie. See you at the Mess Hall?"

The major gave a muffled reply that I couldn't decipher. I felt James touch my elbow. Turning, he smiled and nodded towards the door. "Come with me?"

"Y-Yes," I whispered.

I sent Narmada one last look, an apologetic smile, before following James out the door. I felt bad for leaving her with Mr. Stoic-Commando-Major Stewart, but I knew she could handle him. Besides, I didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to spend time with my very own Captain Nicholls.

James held the door open for me like the perfect gentleman he is and I smiled up at him, quietly giving him a thank you. He gently closed the door behind him and held out his bent arm. Oh, God. Is he... escorting me? "Come along, Diana. I'll show you to my quarters."

I cautiously slipped my hand through the crook of his arm, absently squeezing his elbow. "Thank you," I whispered.

He escorted me from Jamie's rooms to his, which wasn't very far, bur far enough that I still got stares due to my rather odd attire. I was, after all, wearing a British uniform coat, skinny jeans, a v-neck, and had very short hair. There wasn't any way for me not to get stared at.

A somewhat short, stout, and grumpy looking officer came stomping up to us. It took me a moment, but I finally recognized him as Perkins, the scariest man alive. (He actually scares me...) "What's this you have, Captain?" he sneered.

"Perkins, this is Miss Diana Hiddleston."

Perkins narrowed his eyes at me and I shrank back, recoiling into James's shoulder. James glanced down at me and sighed. "Perhaps I should introduce you two another time."

"No, I say you introduce us now," Perkins snarled.

James glared sternly at the other man, his free hand moving to mine and holding it comfortingly. "No, Perkins. She's had a bit of a scare already. It's best for her if she rests before she has any further excitement."

The officer sighed, annoyed, glanced menacingly at me, then turned and left. He mumbled something that sounded like "whorish attire" under his breath as he left.

"I'm terribly sorry about him, my dear. He can be very intimidating sometimes and he's not very sensitive."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I-I understand."

"Good."

We walked the last twenty yards to James's quarters, where he opened the door for me, and graciously ushered me inside. I gazed about the room with a smile on my face, his open sketchbook catching my gaze. Trying to start up a conversation, I gestured to his drawings. "An artist, I see."

His cheeks turned a slight red and he rushed forward and tried to organize his artwork. "Yes, well... It's just a hobby."

I stepped forward and rested my hand hesitantly on his. "Don't. Can I have a look?"

He stuttered a bit, but agreed and stepped aside to let me see better. I took the drawings in my hands and slowly looked through them. There were a few landscapes and the beginning of a sketch of Joey. "You drawing a horse?"

"Ah, yes. Joey, actually."

"Oh, that's awesome! I used to draw, but I gave it up. I'm really a terrible artist."

He laughed. "I'm sure you're not that bad, Miss Hiddleston."

"Diana, please," I reminded him.

James nodded, clearing his throat and stepping around me. He opened a door I hadn't noticed at first. "This is the, uh... The, uh, bedroom. You'll be sleeping in here."

"And where will you sleep?"

"Here in my office, of course."

I frowned. "James, that can't be very comfortable."

"I am a soldier. My life does not revolve around comfort."

"Yes, but-"

"Really, my dear, it is quite alright. Besides, you deserve a comfortable place to rest. Especially after the shock you've had today."

I nodded, not wanting to be any more annoying that I already was.

A few hours later, James escorted me back to Jamie's quarters where Narmada was impatiently waiting. She sent me a glare and turned away when I started to ask her a question.

"I'll go catch up with Jamie and get you some food. Does he know what you want, Miss Cumberbatch?" Narmada nodded. "Alright. I'll be back shortly."

"Narmada, what's wrong?"

"You left me with him, you twat!"

"With who?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch!"

I smirked. "Technically, his name is Jamie Stewart."

"I don't care!"

"But he's not that bad."

"He flirted with me! So yes, he is that bad!"

Oh. That's why... I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Sorry."

"'S fine," she muttered.

Suddenly, I thought of an idea of how Narmada could get revenge on Jamie. I ran to her side and nudged her with my elbow. "Hey. I got an idea."

"Fascinating, Holmes. Do elaborate."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious! Here, just listen." I leaned in and whispered my plan in her ear, trying to control my laughter.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Just all the yes."

The door flew open to reveal Jamie Stewart. "What are you two talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" we said together.

**What do you think the girls are gonna do? XD**

**REVIEWS ARE MY FRIEND!**


	5. Slight Filler Deal

Jamie stared cautiously at us for a moment before slowly entering the room with a tray of food. I gave Narmada a quick glance, eyebrows raised. "Your food as requested, Miss Cumberbatch," Jamie said softly as he stopped directly in front of my friend.

She tilted her head back to see his face better and I could see the smallest of blushes on her face. She quickly grabbed the tray and walked back to one of the chairs, crossing her legs and starting to eat. I smirked. Poor awkward, unable-to-be-flattered Narmada, I thought amusedly.

I nodded respectfully at the major, but he only sent me a slight grimace in reply. Fine, be an arrogant jerk. A few minutes later, James arrived with two trays of food. "One for you and one for me," he explained. "If you don't mind eating with me, that is."

I suspected he knew I wouldn't, but smiled anyways. "I'd love to."

Jamie muttered somethig intelligible behind us and I turned around just in time to see Narmada roll her eyes. I pursed my lips. "James, perhaps we'd best leave Major Stewart and Nar- Natalia alone for their meal. I'm sure they have lots to talk about."

James seemed slightly confused at the smirk on my face, but agreed. I sent Narmada a farewell smile and exited the building close behind Captain Nicholls. I took one of the trays from him and fell into step beside him, carefully inspecting the food.

"Please, you don't have to carry that," James insisted.

I smiled. "It's fine, James. I don't mind carrying it. Besides, I want to see what you got me."

He was hesitant to let me carry it, but eventually acquiesced. When we reached his rooms, I tried to hold the door for him, but he said that he wouldn't go in until I had. I smiled and nodded. It was so refreshing to spend time with a man who actually knew what manners were.

We ate together and talked a bit, mostly about our experience with horses, before he realized how late it was. "You'd best go to bed now," he suggested. "It's already ten o'clock and I have to wake up early next morning."

I scowled. "Can't I stay up a little while longer?" I begged, adding a slight whine to my voice.

James glanced questioningly at me before I burst into laughter. "I was totally kidding," I told him throught my giggles. "You should have seen your face, James! Really!"

He smiled. "You are very strange, Diana Hiddleston."

"You're just getting that now?" I asked in my Moriarty voice. "Sorry. I've just been told that so many times that it doesn't bother me anymore."

"I see."

After a few more minutes of conversation, I went into the makeshift bedroom and fell onto the bed. I smiled and fell asleep dreaming of James and I holding hands and hugging and horseback riding together.

**Slight filler chapter. Meh. :/**


	6. Artemis Is A CLumsy Dork

I woke up as the sun was rising, suddenly remembering my plan with Narmada. Scrambling out of the bed, I tripped and almost fell on my face again. I am the queen of clumsy, I told myself. Hoping I hadn't made too much noise, I tiptoed from the room. James was asleep at his desk, head cocked to the side and chest rising and falling in a slow, hypnotic rhythm. I smiled, going back into the bedroom and grabbing my blanket.

I walked slowly and carefully to his side, draping the blanket across his abdomen. "Sleep well, James," I whispered.

I managed to open the door without causing too much noise. Sprinting across the dark pathway, I ran to Jamie's quarters and peeked in the window. Jamie was asleep and his mouth was open in mid-snore. I smirked. Always figured he was a snorer, I told myself.

Narmada's face suddenly appeared through the glass and I jumped back with a scream. She opened the window and glared at me. "Shut up, you moron! If you wake him, we can't do it!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, running around the building and stepping through the now open door. She raised a single finger to her mouth, gesturing for me to follow her. We tiptoed to the opposite side of the room where the bedroom was supposed to be. Narmada opened the door and shoved me inside, quietly closing the door behind me.

"His uniform's over here in the closet," she whispered.

'Really? I thought it would be in the kitchen."

She smacked my back in annoyance and pushed me towards the aforementioned closet. I opened the door and cringed when it squeaked, but continued until it was completely open. He had his brown uniform hanging neatly up and his special blue coat beside it.

"Where's his pants?"

"He's wearing them, idiot," Narmada growled.

"Oh," I replied with a blush of embarrassment.

I reached in and took the brown uniform off its hanger, handing it to my friend. She grinned and turned around starting to take off her shirt. "I'll, uh, wait outside," I mumbled before literally running out of the room.

I waited for what seemed an eternity before whispering through the door, "You get lost, Narms?"

"I'm just having some difficulties," she replied gruffly.

Back at his desk, Jamie mumbled something in his sleep and shifted. Shit. "Narmada, I think he's waking up. I gotta go."

"No, you are not leaving me here!"

"Sorry!" I squeaked before dashing out of the room and back to James's rooms. I accidentally slammed the door behind me, causing the captain to wake up. He glanced suspiciously at me, down at his blanket, then back at me.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything bad!"

James nodded. "I'm assuming you gave me the blanket?"

I blushed and nodded. "I, uh, wasn't thinking..."

He smiled, removing the blanket and standing up. He walked towards me and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Thank you," he said gently. "But you'd best go back to sleep."

With a quick nod, I sidestepped and made a mad dash for the bedroom. As you already know, I'm very clumsy. So instead of being hasty and graceful about it, I tripped over my blanket and ended up sprawled on the floor. James raced to my side and grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," I muttered, standing up very slowly. My face was burning from my blush and my heart was pounding painfully in my chest. I'd never acted like such an idiot before. "I'm sorry," I whispered before hurrying into the bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I rested my head against the closed door and let out a sigh of relief. "Note to self, never try to run around the man you like. This is strongly discouraged." I let out a hesitant laugh and walked slowly towards the bed, falling face first onto the mattress. "I've never been so humiliated. He must think I'm an absolute idiot!"

Grabbing the pillow, I buried my face in it and let out a growl of frustration. Maybe coming here wasn't as wonderful as I thought it would be...

* * *

She was very clumsy. But it didn't make her annoying. Quite the opposite, actually. It made her more attractive than so many of those prim and proper ladies strutting about with their chins in the air. They were probably the reason why he'd never married.

But there was something different about her, something that made her so attractive to him. Maybe it was the kindness that rolled off of her like waves. Or perhaps it was her shyness and uncertainty, the way she blushed when people looked at her instead of through her. Or maybe it was the way she acted on impulse.

James wasn't sure what it was, it could even be all three, but he didn't care to find out at the moment. Instead, he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to get to know this awkward, shy, interesting young woman.

* * *

I woke up to James shaking my arm. With a tiny gasp, I recoiled into the mattress. "Miss Hiddleston, I need you to come with me." **(My dirty mind just went crazy... *blushes*)**

"What?"

"Your friend, Miss Cumberbatch. She's done something rather rash."

I jumped out of bed and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, rushing out of the building. A few soldiers were wandering about and they were giving me strange looks as I ran about in a blanket with the captain running after me. But I ignored them. Who cared what they thought anyways?

I burst into Jamie's quarters and almost fell over at what I saw. Narmada had backed the major into a corner and was glaring at him whilst Jamie was standing with a blanket similar to mine wrapped around his body. It was slightly reminiscent of Sherlock...

"Do I want to know?" I asked as I tried to hold my laughter in.

James arrived behind me with heavy breaths. "Diana, I-Jamie, what on earth?"

Jamie glared at his friend for a moment before turning his gaze back to Narmada. "This little thief stole my uniform last night and put it on! And she refuses to give it back!"

Narmada smirked up at him. "Well, since you don't seem to want me to wear my very 'inappropriate attire' and I don't want to wear a corset, I decided your uniform would be a good alternative."

I glanced over at James and we shared a smile. It appeared he liked my friend's sass too. Jamie scowled at us and looked seriously down at Narmada. "Take that off now! You are a woman, not a soldier!"

Did he just-?

"Excuse me?" Narmada and I hissed simultaneously. "Would you like to repeat that for me?" she spat.

I stepped forward and grasped her elbow. "Narmada, stop and think. Now is not the time to get mad at him for being a sexist asshole."

She ripped her arm from my hand and stomped off, slamming the door to the bedroom behind her. I groaned and followed. "Narmada, wait-"

"Go away!"

Please don't. "Narmada-"

"Go away!"

I bit my lip and sighed. "Alright," I whispered before turning around and glaring at Major Stewart. "Nice job, Jamie."

He looked at James, who approached me and pulled me back outside. "He's going to apologize," he explained in a whisper.

"That's good, but why can't I be in the room-"

"Jamie's never been one for apologizing. He doesn't need an audience."

"Oh."

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted during my hiatus. I know that I'm a horrible author for delaying this next chapter for so long. I am ashamed. Does the new chapter make up for at least part of it?**


	7. Narmada and I are Up To Mischeif

It took about half an hour, but Jamie finally apologized for being a sexist jerk and Narmada came out of hiding in her old clothes. The major disapproved at first, but when Narmada sent him a look that said "Tell me not to wear them and see what happens", he kept his mouth shut.  
"Captain Nicholls and I both have duties to perform," Jamie explained, a bit flustered, after he changed back into his uniform, "which means we shall have to leave you two alone for the rest of the day."  
Narmada seemed perfectly content with not having to spend any more time with Mr. Stoic-Commando-Sexist-Jerkface, but I wasn't terribly pleased. I wanted to spend more time with James, get to know him better and that wasn't going to happen if I never saw him. My friend, however, seemed to be a mind-reader because when James had to leave, she announced loudly, "Don't worry, Diana, you'll see lover-boy later tonight."  
My entire face turned beet red and I hid my face behind my hands. James stood in front of me and fumbled awkwardly for something to say until Jamie took hold of his elbow and practically dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"You're making an utter fool out of yourself, James."

"I could say the same about you!" James retorted. "I've seen the way you look at her, Jamie. You've never looked at anyone like that before."  
Major Stewart scoffed at the idea. "If you are implying that I have a romantic attraction to Miss Cumberbatch, I can assure you that is completely false."  
"Oh, I'm sure it is," James grinned.  
"Well, it's not like you're any less obvious!"  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
"Oh, please. Escorting her all over the damn place, offering her your elbow and your bed, smiling at her when she's not even looking."  
James looked down at his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said slowly.  
"I'm sure you don't."

* * *

"Narmada, are you determined to ruin my life?" I screeched.  
"What on earth do you mean?" Narmada replied, feining innocence.  
"You damn well what I mean. First, you tell him that I'm in love with him."  
"You are," she interjected.  
I grimaced. "And second, you call him my lover-boy! He's going to get the wrong idea about me!"  
"Oh, you worry too much."  
"No, I worry exactly the right amount. You can never worry too much." (Who knows where I got line...? XD)  
Narmada patted my shoulder and smiled. "Let's just... forget about the past five minutes and go do something interesting. Alright?"  
"Like what?"  
"Well, since Mr. Sexist doesn't want me to wear his uniform, let's go steal somebody else's uniform!"  
I grinned. Being mischevious was fun. "Let's do it."

Keeping as quiet as we possible could, the two of us snuck out of the room via window escape. Narmada looked around us, realizing that no one was anywhere nearby, and ran towards the nearest building. "How exactly are we going to steal a uniform if everyone's already wearing them?"

"Well, everyone here has two uniforms, right?" I nodded. "That means we'll just have to steal one uniform from two different people."

"Ah..."

We remained silent until we accidentally ran into Sergeant Perkins. And I do mean literally. "Ah, well if it isn't the lovely Miss Hiddleston. Hoyou're you today, miss?"

I swallowed nervously, unconsciously shuffling closer to my friend. "F-Fine, sir. Just fine. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to-"

"Are you even allowed out of your room?" he asked coldly.

I glanced at Narmada, who shrugged. My two years of ROTC started to kick in and I shakily replied, "Yes, sir. I believe so, sir."

He raised his chin in the air, his eyes narrowing his eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Quite so, Sergeant." With lowered eyes, I cleared my throat. "If you'll excuse me, sir, my friend and I need to go speak with Captain Nicholls."

He dodged stifly at me. "Carry on, then."

**Don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this... Crap, as usual. XD**

**Reviews are love, my dears.**


	8. Jamie Gets A Surprise

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me during the long and somewhat painstaking process of writing this story. I know I take forever to update and I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that will become worse now that school is starting up. My apologies. Have a Hiddleston. ;D**

"Good Lord, he scares me." I mumbled to Narmada once the Sergeant had left. "Like Charlie said, I'm glad he's British and not German."

My friend nodded silently, her lips pressed firmly together as she thought about where we should go next. She tugged on my arm and pulled me after her as she raced forward. "Do you think you can manage not speaking for about five minutes while we try to steal some clothes?"

I rolled my eyes, but decided to hold back my sarcastic reply. We snuck into the building, all the while glancing suspiciously about us. My thoughts returned to James and how sweet he'd been to me, despite the fact that I was acting extremely suspicious and when we first met I was practically naked by his standards. _He's a good man, _I thought to myself. _Not to mention sexy as hell. And totally adorable and respectable and-_

"Artemis, are you even paying attention?"

I blinked and stared blankly at my now slightly annoyed friend. "Huh?"

"Jeez, you just can't get men out of your mind, can you?"

"I can too!"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly were you just thinking about?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but immediately closed it. "Ah, that is… none of your business, actually."

She nodded smugly. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. Was it James or Tom?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Sergeant Perkins," Jamie stated, somewhat surprised. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure, sir. But I saw Miss Hiddleston and her darker skinned friend walking about the dormitories."

Jamie's right eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh? And when was that, Perkins?"

"Just a few minutes ago, sir."

"I see," he replied, hastily standing up and rushing out of the room. "Thank you, Sergeant. You are dismissed."

* * *

Once the two of us had found uniforms that fit us well enough (which was quite hard for me), we hurried out of the building and back towards our temporary living quarters. Only, we didn't make it there undiscovered as we had hoped. Oh, no. That would have meant we had good luck, which is certainly not the case.

"Miss Cumberbatch, Miss Hiddleston, might I ask what you are doing in those uniforms? Nothing good, I presume," Jamie stated with his hands clasped behind his back.

I sighed and bit my lower lip. "Well, you didn't approve of our original… attire, so we decided to take matters into our own hands."

Jamie glared at me. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Miss Hiddleston."

"Sarcasm? Me? Whatever gave you that idea, my dear major?"

"Diana, Miss Cumberbatch, what on earth are you two young ladies wearing?" I turned to see James approaching us with a slight smile on his face. "While I must admit that the two of you look rather fetching, it is not exactly… appropriate."

"We know that," Narmada replied. "But we don't exactly care. It's comfortable and better than the more inappropriate clothes we had on when you found us."

James nodded, ignoring the hard glare from the major. "I can understand that. Although I am a bit worried about the two soldiers who won't have a uniform to wear. We can't have them prancing about in their underwear."

"Let them!" my friend replied with a shrug. "Don't you have extras?"

"That's not the point, Miss Cumberbatch!" Jamie exclaimed. "The point is, the two of you seem to have no respect for following the rules like most young ladies your age."

I set my jaw and replied, "We're not like 'most young ladies', Major Stewart. Surely you'd already realized that?"

"Will you please be quiet and go to your room?!" he shouted, his face turning bright red.

Softly, Narmada asked innocently, "Technically, wouldn't they be _your _rooms?"

I glanced at James with raised eyebrows as I tried not to laugh. The captain looked at me, then at Jamie's furious stare, then back at me; we simultaneously burst into laughter. Jamie's anger at my friend's simple, yet sarcastic remark made me want to giggle non-stop. He'd obviously never had a woman reply to him with a sarcastic retort.

Beside me, James stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come now, Jamie, it's all good fun."

The major gave James a silent glare that lasted for a few awkward moments before turning his gaze to Narmada. "Miss Cumberbatch," he said surprisingly soft, "if you would please come with me."

I sent her a questioning look, but decided it would be best not to say anything. She blushed slightly and started after the already retreating Major Stewart. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so… rude._

"James, was I too rude?"

"No, I don't think so."

I sighed. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm kind of starting to feel bad for what I said. Even though I didn't really say anything cruel, I-"

"Miss Hiddleston- Diana, do not be so hard on yourself. Please."

**So yeah. That's all I can muster at the moment. I know it's not that good and stuff, but my writing seems to be slowly degrading… What can I tell ya. ._.**

**Reviews, please?**


	9. I Consider Mugging James And Ew Dresses

**REVISED CHAPTER. I added another few paragraphs and some of James' opinions from the fitting stage. As one of my reviewers said, I needed more detail and here it is. Also, I've added a few BBC Sherlock references. Just cuz I can. XD**

**WOW. 67 reviews for this story. This story has more reviews than my most popular story, which has only about 51 or something… I love each and every single one of you. *hugs all the readers and reviewers* NEVER LEAVE ME, MY DEARS. XD**

***ahem* Anywho, back to the story…**

As James walked me back to his quarters, my hand wrapped around his elbow, something occurred to me. "James? Um, when will we, Nar-Natalia and I, be getting our dresses? Well, I'm assuming dresses because when Jamie says 'appropriate attire' I highly doubt he means trousers and a leather jacket."

The captain chuckled and quickly glanced down at me with his perfect smile. "Soon, I suppose. Although you should probably be fitted before we purchase anything."

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. It would probably be best for all, uh, involved parties if we got those dresses as soon as humanly possible."

He laughed again and I found myself nearly melting at the sound of it. _Because of this war, he probably never gets the chance to truly laugh. It's the least I can do to provide some kind of comedic relief for him. _Tears gathered in my eyes at the thought of the war and James' fate. _So many young men dead, sons and brothers and fathers all gone. It's so sad: many of them never having the chance to live their lives._

I sighed sadly, which drew James' attention. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, y-yeah. Just thinking, is all…"

After escorting me back to our shared living space, James went off to speak with Jamie about having Narmada and I fitted for dresses later that day. And so, about three hours later, that James sat in the front seat of his extremely fancy-looking car with me and my friend in the back on our way to the nearest city. Well, nearest city with a seamstress.

I'm not sure how long I'd been staring at the back of James' head and daydreaming about… us when Narmada waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and recoiled slightly, giving her a confused look. "Wh-What?"

"You do realize that it's just a little bit unnatural to stare at the back of someone's head for an extended length of time, right?"

"What…? I-I, I… I don't-"

"Please, save your breath," she replied with an eye roll. "You've been staring at the back of his head for at least twenty minutes."

"Shh! He can probably hear you!" I shout-whispered.

"So?"

"Narmada, really! At least try to be a little quieter about it, okay?"

She smirked, but turned her head away and ignored me for the remainder of our ride. Even though James hadn't said anything, I was almost one-hundred percent sure that he'd heard our conversation. And I was extremely embarrassed about it; in all honesty, James had absolutely no reason to know that I had a very large, very crazy obsession-like-crush on him.

"You do realize that it's just a little bit unnatural to stare at the back of someone's head for an extended length of time, right?"

"What…? I-I, I… I don't-"

James turned his attention to the conversation occurring in the seat behind him, glad for the distraction from the current boredom he was experiencing.

"Please, save your breath," she replied with an eye roll. "You've been staring at the back of his head for at least twenty minutes."

"Shh! He can probably hear you!"

The cavalry soldier thought for a moment; who was staring at the back of who's head? His head, perhaps? _No, no, that's absurd. Why would either of those young women be staring at the back of his head? Maybe they're staring at the driver- but why would they do that? They don't even know the man._ A tiny voice echoed in the back of his mind, whispering hopeful words. _Miss Cumberbatch did call me lover-boy when speaking about me to her friend. Perhaps Miss Cumberbatch is the one staring at me- no, that doesn't make any sense. It was Diana who tried to deny that she was staring. Does she… Is she attracted to me?_

One thing I did enjoy about the fitting was seeing James so flustered. He obviously had never been present for something like this, but he had no choice other than to accompany the two of us. Jamie had probably suggested that we would run away or mug him or something equally horrible. When the seamstress had asked what we wanted, James has blushed and gotten very flustered and stuttered, "Th-These two l-ladies need to be, uh, f-fitted for c-corsets and dresses."

Narmada had raised an eyebrow in question while I tried to stifle my giggles behind my hands. A blushing, flustered James was almost definitely the best kind.

The seamstress took Diana behind the curtain first, leaving James alone with an extremely irked Natalia Cumberbatch. She reached behind her back and took hold of her waist-length braid, nervously re-braiding it. Suddenly, she turned to James and blurted, "It was a bloody man who invented the corset, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I-I wouldn't know, Miss Cumberbatch."

"It was definitely a man. Who else would create a device that makes women skinner and shoves our breasts together?"

James' cheeks flamed in embarrassment at Natalia's choice of words. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

"Sir, might I ask why these young ladies are wearing men's uniforms?" the seamstress asked from the back of the shop.

"Hm? Oh, w-well… Th-These two decided to cause a bit of mischief by stealing a few of my company's uniforms."

The seamstress's head appeared from behind the curtain. "And they are in a military camp for what reason? They don't seem to be nurses."

"They're not. Uh… Actually, they-"

"It's all a bit of a blur Detecti- er, Miss Seamstress," Natalia interjected. "We don't, uh, remember much of what happened before we appeared in the middle of the camp."

The seamstress nodded slowly, retreating back behind the curtain to finish fitting Diana. James heard the two women conversing, but couldn't make out what they were saying. So instead he started up a polite conversation with Natalia.

"Miss Cumberbatch, I'd like to apologize for Jamie's behavior. I'm afraid he doesn't quite know how to take a jest."

" 'S alright, James. He probably can't help but be such an annoying dick all the time."

James choked on his saliva, utterly shocked at the words that had just come from her mouth.

"Natalia, are you saying inappropriate things again?" Diana called. "You need to- Holy shit, what was that?!"

Natalia smirked. "What was that you said about inappropriate word usage?"

"I can't- Nat, this bloody… thing! I can't breathe!"

With a sigh, her friend walked to the back of the building and stepped behind the dressing curtain. James heard multiple squeaks, muttered words that sounded extremely similar to various curse words, and gasps within the next ten minutes. _Thank God men have nothing similar to corsets. It sounds terribly painful._

Eventually, Diana stepped out with an exasperated expression on her face and her hands massaging her waist. "Oh, that was more painful than I thought it would be. I really don't want to do that again anytime soon."

James smiled. "I take it you dislike corsets as much as your friend?"

Diana shrugged in reply, standing close to James as Natalia started making comments about corsets being evil from behind the curtain. "Just a tad. But I don't really mind. I mean, I can't exactly waltz about London in soldier's attire. It would be _inappropriate_."

The soldier nodded in reply, chuckling softly. "Indeed." He paused for a moment, contemplating the conversation he'd overheard in the car earlier. _Should I mention it? _he wondered. _I don't want to sound rude or appear as if I was purposefully listening to their conversation, but-_

"Oh my God, what _is _that? I am not wearing that!"

Diana sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Narmada," she whispered, "what on earth are you doing?"

_Narmada? Her name… It's not- It's Natalia._

Another strangled shout came from Natalia's direction. "I can't breathe! Get me out of this freakin' corset!"

Two hours later, after much complaining, near-fainting, and mutters of utter disgust, we were fitted for our corsets and dresses. Narmada looked ready to murder someone and even though I didn't particularly enjoy getting the air squeezed out of me, I wasn't quite ready to go to extremes. We thanked the aging seamstress for her time and she told us that our things would we ready within a week. We spent a few more minutes reviewing color and style choices before finally leaving.

"Well that was an adventure, now wasn't it?" I exclaimed brightly, trying to lighten the mood; Narmada only glared at me. "Oh come on, Mr. Grumpy Gills. Lighten up a bit. Look on the positive side: you won't have to wear them for at least another week!"

"Dresses are evil," she muttered in reply.

"Uh huh. You just keep telling yourself that."

**So there. Another chapter within about 24 hours. Aren't you proud of me? XD**

**Although I think this chapter was ever so slightly better, if not insanely boring… Reviews would certainly lift my spirits. Hopefully, my story will get slightly more interesting as we progress. Will James and Diana/Artemis confess their love? Will Jamie stop trying to convince himself that he's falling for Natalia/Narmada? Oh, will we ever know?! *excuse my weirdness, I blame my headache***

**Review, my dears!**

**-Artemis Sherwood**


	10. Some Fluffles

**Alright peeps, I revised a bit of the last chapter. So go check that out first, yes? Alrighty. Moving on. My many thanks go out to all my readers, whether you review or not. XD**

**So now- IT'S STORY TIME.**

It was late evening when we arrived back at the military camp and Jamie was, as usual, a bundle of frustration and irk-iness. He asked James why we had taken so long and what sort of trouble we'd gotten ourselves into considering we'd been gone for "such an extended period of time." I rolled my eyes.

"Jamie, getting fitted for air-constricting, breast-compressing torture devices takes longer than five minutes. If you don't believe me, then go get fitted for one yourself."

I snorted, trying to contain the howl of laughter I desperately wanted to let out. But that would've been "inappropriate". James chuckled and turned his back on his back on his friend as he tried to conceal his laughter. Our eyes met for a minute and I inched closer to him.

"Your friend is quite witty," he breathed in between laughs.

"Tell me about it. I can't take her anywhere," I joked.

Jamie, as per usual, was pissed off (to put it indelicately). He stumbled over his incoherent words as his face turned bright red before he stormed off. At first, Narmada said that it served him right for being an annoying dick. To which I replied, "Maybe you can make him _less _of an annoying dick by apologizing, hm?"

She grumbled, annoyed, in reply. But when James urged her to do so as well, she muttered that she would and ran off after him. I sighed and looked back at James. "They're surprisingly similar."

He nodded. "Startlingly so."

He held out his arm, silently inviting to walk with him. I smiled, gently placing my hand in his elbow as we stepped forward. I opened my mouth to ask him where we were going when my stomach rumbled in protest at not having a meal for a good three hours. "Um, would it be too much to ask that we stop by the kitchen?"

The captain smiled down at me and nodded. "No, of course not. I, myself, am quite famished."

We ate together in semi-silence, sharing a few jokes and thoughts but remaining silent for the most part. Even though where we were sitting was separated from where the other soldiers sat, we were still on the receiving end of numerous stares and whispered comments. After all, a well-known captain with a perfect reputation eating with a strange woman dressed like a man was not your everyday occurrence.

"Jamie! Jamie, wait! Please-"

Jamie turned on his heel and glared down at Natalia, making the girl stop short to keep from literally running into him. "Why? So that you can spew more witty insults?"

"Jamie, I'm sorry. Ar- Diana told me that I needed to apologize for what I said, said it was rude or something, so here I am."

"Ah, so you're here because your friend forced you to? Not because you actually found it necessary to apologize."

Natalia sighed. "No, I-. That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?"

"Will you let me explain?" she exclaimed, exasperated. The major shut his mouth and blinked. "Thank you… Look, I spew insults and sarcastic remarks like there's no tomorrow normally. It's just what I do, what I'm used to. I kind of can't help it. Okay?"

Jamie stared silently at her, eventually reaching up to ran a hand along his jaw. "I suppose I understand, Miss Cumberbatch."

"Jamie, can you please not call me that?"

Jamie stared incredulously at her. "Then… what shall I call you?"

"Narm- Natalia. It's my name, isn't it?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, it is. Natalia."

He couldn't help but think, _It is a beautiful name. And she is as well._ But Jamie immediately scolded himself for even contemplating the thought. _Do not think such things about her, especially since she is apparently of low social class. She doesn't even remember where she comes from. It would be wrong to take advantage of that._

James walked me back to our shared rooms, being the sweet gentleman he is and holding doors open for me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder when I started to shiver from the cool night air of England's countryside.

"I hope you sleep well tonight, Diana," he said softly as I stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

I blushed and shook my head slightly, making some of my longer strands of hair fall across my face. Which was really quite futile considering my hair only barely reached past my ears in the back and barely reached my mouth in the front.

"T-Thanks," I mumbled softly. "You too, James."

We exchanged smiles and I closed the door, padding over to the cot and sitting on the very edge. My cheeks were still warm and I pressed the backs of my hands against them to cool them down. "Dammit, why did I have to fall in love with him? But how could I not?" I mumbled. "He's so sweet and handsome and gentlemanly. He's respectful and knows how to treat a woman. So different from… From Dad."

I sighed, angry with myself for bringing my father back up to the front of my mind. Trying to distract myself from the subject at hand, I hummed a short song from a Disney film and pulled the raggedy blanket up to my chin.

**Another chapter for y'all. Cuz I love you. (And James. ;D)**

**Reviwes are so appreciated, you have no idea.**

**-Artemis Sherwood**


	11. I Go For A Ride

_His hands were everywhere, running up my thigh, roaming across my lower back as I hesitantly tried to pull away. "Joey," I whispered, "please. I-I'm not… I don't-"_

"_I love you, Artemis, and you love me."_

"_Y-Yeah, I know."_

_He pressed me against the wall, grinding his hips against mine; I held back a gasp. _Oh God, please. N, I don't want this. Lord, help me. I don't know what to do!

"_Artemis, you do realize that the bell rang, right?" Ally's voice drew me from my desperate prayer and made Joey pull away from me._

"_Uh, y-yeah. Thanks Ally." I turned back to my boyfriend, smiling slightly. "See you fifth period?"_

_We shared a brief kiss before I grabbed my backpack and ran to class. _Thank you, _I thought. _Thank you, God, for stopping that.

* * *

My eyes opened of their own accord; I glanced around me at the faint sunlight streaming through the windows. The dream still haunted me, not fading away like most dreams. _I haven't thought about Joey in months. Why am I dreaming about him? I'd much rather dream about James._

I closed my eyes again and sighed. Even thinking about Joey made me feel disgusting, like I needed to take a hot shower and scrub my skin raw.

"What on earth was I thinking when I agreed to go out with that slimebag?" I asked myself softly. "I must've been delusional."

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I pulled the blanket off my body. _Apparently I forgot to take James' jacket off last night, _I realized. _How intelligent of me._

Taking the jacket off and gently laying it on the foot of the bed, I stood up and walked over to the porcelain basin and pitcher of water resting on a table across the room. I cleaned my face twice, which helped wake me up, then went back to the bed and sat down.

I played with the buttons on James' jacket as my thoughts wandered off. _Narmada and I have only been here a few days, but I can't help but wonder… When will we go home? I mean, I love it here despite the corsets but I'm starting to miss my mom. And my cat… I wonder if this is sort of Narnia-esque. Does time freeze while I'm here or does it just keep on going?_

The door to the room suddenly opened with a semi-loud creak; I jumped and let out a small gasp. When I turned to look and see who was opening the door, I saw it was only James. "Did I startle you?" I nodded with a smile. "Forgive me, I merely wished to check up on you."

I spared a quick glance out the window. "At seven o'clock in the morning?" I asked with the smallest of smiles and faintest of blushes.

James blushed in return, struggling to find an answer. "I-I, I… I must leave to speak with Jamie soon and I… Well, I only wanted to be sure that you were comfortable enough before I left."

_Oh, wow. He cares. That's… refreshing. _"Really? Th-Thank you, James." He nodded in response, starting to turn away before I called him back. "James, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Erm, I-I was wondering… That is, I've been thinking about this for about five minutes but… Would you mind letting me do a bit of riding with Joey? I haven't ridden for a few months and I just thought that, since you're such an expert horseman, you could accompany me or something."

"As much as I would love to, my dear, I'm afraid I can't. Not soon, at any rate."

_Whelp. That was certainly embarrassing, _I thought as my cheeks grew bright red. "Oh, okay. I just… thought I'd ask."

"I'm sorry to let you down-"

"No, no, it's fine. I understand. You're a busy man and we're in the middle of a war." I forced a smile and waved him out of the room. "Now go and talk with Jamie."

Once James left, I held my chin in my hands. _If James won't go ride with me, then I suppose I can always go on my own. I know basic knowledge of tacking a horse up and riding, so it can't possibly hurt anyone._

Merely ten minutes after James had left me, I sneaked out towards the stable with his blue jacket back around my shoulders. For some reason I had thought that there wouldn't be anyone around or in the stables, which makes absolutely no sense considering all of the soldiers here were part of the cavalry. So, of course, I had to hide behind whatever large object I could to avoid being seen.

After about ten or so minutes of hiding, my legs began to get tired from the constant crouching I was doing. Deciding to just get my plan underway, I rushed out from my hiding spot and ran to Joey's stall. The horse snorted in surprise, eyeing me warily. "Hey Joey," I murmured. "Hi there, pretty boy. It's me, Artemis. Remember me from a few days ago?"

Joey bobbed his head up and down, ears pricked forward in interest. "Yeah, I hoped you would. You know, I was thinking that we could go for a quick ride, you and me. Sound like a good idea to you, buddy?" He nickered softly and brushed his muzzle against my nose; I giggled and gently stroked his nose. "Good. Now, I don't know where your saddle is but I figure that we can just try this bareback."

I slowly opened the stall door and stepped inside, making sure Joey could see me at all times. He seemed comfortable with me being so close to him, but I made sure I didn't do anything to spook him. "Who's a good boy?" I asked soothingly. "Hm, Joey? You alright with this?"

Placing my hands on his back, I slightly bent my knees and took a deep breath. He snorted again and flicked his tail as he looked back at me with his soft brown eyes. I took another deep breath, bobbed up and down on the balls of my feet before launching myself up and onto Joey's back; I slid off his back immediately. "Okay, take two."

It took me about five tries, but I finally managed to get up on Joey's back without harming either one of us. I gently stroked his smooth neck and sighed. "Thank you for being so calm and patient, Joey. My bonny boy."

"Oi! What you doin' on that horse there?" I gasped and turned to see a stable hand standing a few yards away. "Get off o' there, lad! That's Captain Nicholls' horse, you hear?"

I leaned forward and whispered in Joey's ear, "Let's go for a ride now, shall we?" I pressed my heels into his side, urging him forward.

"Lad, you get off that horse right now!"

My heels dug farther into the horse's stomach and he took off like a flash of lightning, bolting out of the stable at a full gallop. I held back a shriek, holding tight to Joey's mane and leaning down low to his neck. _Oh God, this was a bad idea. I've never galloped before, never done anything faster than a canter and that was only for a few seconds- _Joey suddenly slowed to a brisk trot and I almost slid off at the sudden pace change. I instinctively clamped my legs around his belly to keep from falling, which encouraged him to go faster again.

"Joey. Joey, my boy, please stop," I tried desperately. "Joey, stop!"

Joey neighed loudly, annoyed at my loud voice. He slowed momentarily to a canter before going back into a full gallop. Tears welled in my eyes; I didn't know how to stop him and if I couldn't stop him, I might fall off instead. I could get badly injured if I fell off at the speed Joey was going.

"Diana!" a familiar voice cried from behind me. "Diana, get him to stop!"

_James. _"James!" I called back, startling poor Joey again. "I can't make him stop!"

I risked a quick look over my shoulder and saw James running as fast as he possibly could after us. But I knew he couldn't catch up, Joey was way too fast. "Joey, _please _slow down, boy!" I shout-whispered.

I fisted his mane in my hands, which was a terrible idea; Joey made a noise of protest and slightly bucked his hind legs. Immediately, I released his hair and ended up falling off with a squeal. Grass and dirt filled my mouth and fiery pain shot up my arms as I rolled over on the ground. My wrists and knees stung and my head felt as if it was exploding.

The sound of quick, heavy footsteps approaching reached my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the side ever so slightly, wary of the pain in my head and neck. A soft hand ghosted over my shoulder with a soft voice to accompany it. "Diana, are you alright? Can you move?"

I groaned and brought my gaze to meet his. "My head really hurts. So does my neck. A-And my wrists."

James sighed, resting a hand briefly n my cheek. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to go for a ride." James shook his head. "James? I'm sorry I'm so stupid and stubborn. I won't do it again."

"I don't think you'll be doing anything like this anytime soon, my dear."

I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

**Alright, so that's that. Please, no flames. But reviews are appreciated. I love you all, my ever faithful readers.**

**-Artemis Sherwood**


	12. Short Author's Note

**Sorry about that mix p with the last chapter everyone. I think I fixed it now. Again I apologize for the inconvenience. Forgive me? Hopefully? Maybe…?**


	13. Insolent Girl

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me during the long and somewhat painstaking process of writing this story. I know I take forever to update and I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that will become worse now that school is starting up. My apologies. Have a Hiddleston. ;D**

**Majority of this chapter is in James' POV. I know how you all love that. XD**

"She is your charge, James. It is your duty to watch her so that she doesn't pull a stunt like this!"

"Jamie, I had no idea-"

"Well you should have! You're the one falling in love with her, you fool. You should keep a closer eye on her!"

James' cheeks flushed dark red. "Must we continue this argument? I am not falling in love with her, Jamie. I merely enjoy her company." He sighed. "There is nothing we can do about what is already done. I will speak with her when she wakes, but there is nothing more I can do."

* * *

Even while I slept, pain was coursing through my veins; it felt like my entire body was bruised. With a low groan, I opened me eyes to see only darkness and meaningless shadows and shapes around me. This doesn't look like James' room. Ugh, it's probably just the pain messing with my vision.

I tried to sit up from my current position on the bed, but a wave of dizziness washed over me and my head fell back against the pillow. The soft rustling of clothes from my left startled me and I turned to see Narmada, asleep in a chair with her legs pulled up to her chest. I smiled when I noticed how her hair stuck up in multiple directions despite being in a braid.

"Thanks for staying," I said quietly before closing my eyes again and falling asleep.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

James pursed his lips, looking towards Diana's sleeping figure. "No. But I think that perhaps we should leave her alone for today. She's had a trying week and-"

"Do not make excuses for her," Jamie snapped. "She must take responsibility for her actions."

"She's not a soldier, Jamie! She's an innocent girl who doesn't even remember where she comes from or how she mysteriously appeared here. Don't you think that you should be just a little forgiving?"

Jamie turned to the captain, jaw set. "Jim, doesn't this seem suspicious? They could be spies-"

"Oh, please spare me. Do you honestly think that Diana is a spy? And what of Miss Cumberbatch? Do you suspect her as well?"

The major straightened his coat, remaining silent for a few moments. "I do not see why I shouldn't," he replied gruffly.

"I do," James murmured to himself as he considered the ever-so-slightly softened glances his friend would give Miss Cumberbatch.

"Is she awake yet?"

James turned to see Natalia walking towards him, completely ignoring Jamie and standing right in front of the captain. "Ah, no, miss. Not yet."

"Well wake her up, then! She can't be expected to sleep the entire day! Not even if she's a complete idiot." WIthout any hesitation, Natalia opened the door to Diana's room and loudly announced, "Wake up, lazy bones! Lover boy is waiting for you!"

James' cheeks turned an even darker shade of red at Miss Cumberbatch's new nickname for him. Natalia had mentioned once that Diana had more than a small amount of affection towards him, but never given it any real thought. He knew Natalia mainly said it in his presence to embarass her friend, but he still couldn't help but flush at the name.

To his surprise, Diana did not wake up. Her chest still rose and fell in the steady rythmn of a deep sleeper. She must sleep very well, he considered amusedly. Natalia shouted again as she roughly shook her friend's shoulder. Diana's eyes flew open in surprise; James managed to hide his smile as he stepped into the room, Jamie close behind.

"James," she started. "I-"

"Insolent girl, what were you thinking?!" Jamie exclaimed angrily.

**Enjoy, my lovelies. I know it's short, but I'm short on time and I wanted to get this out of my head before I forogt it...**

**So yeah. That's all I can muster at the moment. I know it's not that good and stuff, but my writing seems to be slowly degrading… What can I tell ya. ._.**

**Reviews, please?**


	14. You're Still A Dummyhead

"Insolent girl! What on earth were you thinking?" Jamie all but screamed. "You could have lost us our most valuable horse!"

"I'm sorry, Jamie," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Do not call me that," he hissed. "You will address me as Major Stewart or sir. Do you understand?"

"I'm not one of your soldiers, you know."

"Do you understand?" he repeated firmly.

I set my jaw and looked him coldly in the eyes. My admiration of him diminished wavered for a moment before I silently reminded myself that he was doing what he had to to keep his company in order. "Yes, sir."

With a victorious look on his face, Jamie turned on his heel and left me alone with Narmada and James. I tried to ignore James, feeling utterly embarrassed that I had stolen his horse and managed to get myself hurt because of my own stupidity. We all stood (well, sat in my case) in awkward silence before Narmada took a deep breath and looked around at me and James.

"Well, I think somebody's a little cranky this morning," she joked.

I let out a half smile, but remained silent as I thought of how to appropriately explain myself. "I know I acted very stupidly and I'm sorry, but... I wasn't thinking straight," I tried hopelessly. "Oh, I don't know why I did what I did! I was just being the idiot that I am and didn't stop to think about what the consequences of my actions would be. I never stopped to think about the fact that I barely know how to canter on a horse, let alone gallop or even trot." A sigh escaped my lips as I hung my head in embarrassment and shame. _What must James think of me?_ "I'm sorry for acting sort of like a spoiled brat and doing what I want to do even if I'm completely clueless on how to actually accomplish it."

"You're still a dummyhead," my friend said while James added, "Do not worry so."

They shared an awkward, shy glance of apology before Narmada awkwardly mumbled that she was going to leave us "to it". I was almost completely positive that she actually meant that if we were going to engage in some PDA, we should do it once she was gone. _He doesn't like me that way, you silly, _I silently told my friend as she left the room.

"I'm sorry I stole your horse," I mumbled, keeping my sudden tears at bay.

"I can honestly say that perhaps that wasn't the most... intelligent action to take. Not that you aren't intelligent, of course, but..." He trailed off, not sure how to end the extreme awkwardness between us.

"No, it was pretty dumb of me. I, uh, don't always think before I act. Something else I need to work on."

We remained in a seemingly eternal silence, my thoughts frenzied and anxious. _He probably thinks I'm one of those women who throw tantrums or something, which I'm not. He probably thinks I'm the stupidest girl on the planet. What was I even thinking? I wonder if he's disappointed in me... Probably so. After all, I know I would be disappointed in myself. I _am _disappointed in myself. I'm also an idiot._

"Uh, Jamie wished for me to speak with you," James said suddenly, drawing me from my thoughts. He slowly came to sit in the chair Narmada had used when I first woke up. "He's... concerned that you might be spies-"

"What?" _Spies? Really? Do I look like bloody Natasha Romanoff to him? _"He thinks I'm a spy? A German spy?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, I know he really dislikes me, but really? A spy? That's just... dumb."

James tried to smile, but apparently he wasn't in a fantastic mood. "Can you blame him? You mysteriously appeared here in our camp with no apparent reason and you have conveniently forgotten how you even arrived here."

"Don't tell me you actually _agree _with him! I-I... James, please tell me you don't think I'm here to trick you-"

"I don't. I think that Jamie is extremely annoyed and upset with you and therefore isn't thinking straight."

I pursed my lips and sighed. "I'll just bet he doesn't think Narm-alia is a spy." _Damn! I need to remember her name is Natalia, not Narmada._

This time James managed a smile. "Not really, no."

"I thought so," I replied with a smirk.

My smirk quickly diminished, however. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to avoid James's gaze. "I'm sorry I was an idiot," I whispered as I stared down at his legs. "And I'm sorry I made your best friend angry. And that I disappointed you. I know you must think I'm some sort of arrogant little snot who always throws a fit when she doesn't get what she wants. I'm really not."

James sat quietly with his brows drawn together. Finally he reached forward and placed a hand on my own. "I do not think you are arrogant, my dear, and I am not disappointed in you. I am unsure why you behaved so rashly, but women's antics have always been something of a mystery to me." I smiled slightly, trying to keep my cheeks from turning red at the contact of our hands. "Do try not to fret so much."


	15. Tom Hiddleston Romance

I feel so horrible for leaving all of you lovely reader's without another chapter, so I'm going to do my best to write a filler without it seeming like a filler even though I just kind of spoiled it for you... Sorry. ._.

_God, those hands. Those long, elegant, sexy hands and that sexy face and that sexy voice and... Wow, I'm obsessed with the poor man._

After James left me to go find Jamie and "talk some sense into him", I found my thoughts immediately going back to him. Even though he had told me that he didn't like me any less for acting like a total moron, I felt that he was still confused by and (probably) disappointed in my rash actions.

_I can't change what I did, but I can change what he thinks about me. If I could just have excellent behavior from now on, do everything perfectly, have perfect manners, wear appropriate dresses instead of stealing uniforms, then maybe he'll think higher of me._

Although James claimed to have explained my situation to his friend and cleared things up for me and Narmada, I still didn't think that Jamie Stewart liked me very much. I couldn't really blame him, after all I was pretty annoying and eccentric around him. But I tried to remind myself that at least James liked me, if not romantically then platonically.

Jamie had ordered me to stay in James's quarters as a form of house arrest, even though I'm almost positive he would have loved to actually throw me in some horrible prison somewhere far away. But it didn't really bother me as much as either one of us thought it would. I mised being outside quite a lot, but James had a considerably large amount of books in his bedroom and lots of drawing paper that I used more for writing than drawing that kept me from ever being truly bored.

Narmada usually stayed with me the entire day to escape Jamie's attempts at flirting with her, which were probably the most hilarious things I'd ever seen. He called her "beautiful" and "my dear" on a daily basis and it annoyed my friend to no end.

"I'm not romantically attracted to anyone!" she told me once. "I admire him and his courage and the attractive actor who portrays him, but I don't actually like him!"

"Oh, Narmada, come on. He's handsome, talented, gentlemanly. How many guys from the year two thousand and twelve are as gentlemanly as he is, even if he is a prick?"

She sighed in consent, adding a mumbled, "He's a _really _annoying prick."

In all honesty, I was really jealous of Narmada. Here was Benedict Cumberbatch, well sort of, telling her she was beautiful every single day and wanting to spend time with her. _If Tom Hiddleston said I was beautiful, I'd probably faint right then and there. After snogging him senseless, of course._

On a particularly boring afternoon, Narmada and I were sitting on the floor next to James's working desk. We had both taken some of his drawing paper and while my friend was drawing a picture of Topthorn from memory, I was writing a part of my dream about a certain someone from the previous night. Narmada had warned me not to write it in case I lost it and a certain someone happenned to find it but being me, I decided to ignore her.

So I wrote to my heart's content; I wrote for what felt like hours about me and my favorite cavalry captain sharing a few brief kisses and a few choice words I had longed to hear from his lips. Narmada rolled her eyes at my idea of relieving boredom and eventually managed to convince me to stop writing for a while and read something _other _than "Tom Hiddleston romance".

It was late evening by the time James and the major had finished training their newer recruits and were allowed to go to sleep. Narmada had long ago left to get a full night's rest but I, being a natural night owl, had stayed up to mainly wait for James's return.

_Even when he's completely exhausted, he looks downright sexy. That's just not fair. _As he walked slowly into the room, I offered James a smile and sat up from his chair. "Long day?"

He nodded. "Very."

I bit my lower lip as I stared at him. "Take the bed tonight," I decided.

"What? No. No, my dear, you take it."

"James, you're exhausted. If you stand up much longer, you'll tip over. Besides, the bed is much more comfortable than this chair that you've been sleeping in for the past two weeks."

"Which is precisely why I refuse to let you sleep in it," he argued, ever the gentleman.

I smiled at his persistive-ness, but still refused. Crossing my arms over my chest, I sat down at his chair and stared blankly at him. "You deserve the bed more than I do and I've been feeling guilty for stealing your bed for the past week. Now unless you decide to pick me up and move me, I'm staying right here."

James sighed, running a hand through his curly ginger hair. "Please Diana, it would be wrong to take the most comfortable piece of furniture here with the knowledge that you weren't perfectly comfortable yourself. I-I couldn't-"

"You can and you will." I said firmly. "And I promise to return to the bed tomorrow night. Deal?"

I held out my hand for him to shake. We stayed like that, staring awkwardly at one another for at least ten minutes until James reluctantly agreed. "Only tonight," he replied as he shook my hand.

"Only tonight," I agreed. "Sleep well, James."

"And you, Diana."

James turned and went into his bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. It wasn't until after he left that I remembered that I had left my romantic story about the two of us on the pillow.


	16. Apologetic Author's Note

Hey guys. So, I probably won't be updating until, at the very, very least, Friday because the library (where I normally write my stories) will be closed for most of this week AND I have league finals for golf on Thursday and a choir field trip on Friday. SO yeah. Busy schedule. I hope you can all forgive me, yes?


	17. Narmada Can't Keep A Secret

Training was done. James had been thinking about what he was going to say to Miss Cumberbatch the whole time but still wasn't sure. It would certainly be an odd conversation. He knocked on the door to Jamie's quarters. "Miss Cumberbatch?"

She opened the door and sighed. "What did Diana do now?"

James frowned. "There isn't really any problem…"

Miss Cumberbatch raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure about that?"

"Well, yes... Although I wanted to ask you something. I-I, I found this paper-"

"Oh my God, I _told _her not to write that!"

James paused and looked down at Natalia. "You know of what I speak?"

"You found her sappy little love story, I'm assuming?" When the captain nodded, Natalia sighed again. "You know for someone as smart as she is, she's really dumb sometimes. How about you come in here and we can discuss Diana's idiocy?"

She opened the door a little wider and allowed James to enter. He politely thanked her and stood awkwardly by the door, hands clasped together. Diana's story was in his trousers pocket and it felt as though the paper was burning a hole in his clothes. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about the feelings that raced through him when he started reading it the first time.

He kept making excuses as to why he had re-read it over a dozen times: he wanted to be sure he was reading it correctly, perhaps he had misinterpreted it's meaning the first ten times. Yet in his heart, he knew why he'd read at least twenty times last night and ten times this morning. Jamie was completely right about him, he was falling in love.

_Perhaps love is too strong a word. I like her, to be sure. She is a sweet, gentle creature and yet strangely amusing and unique. Perhaps it is merely a passing fancy. I could not love her after barely a week of knowing her._

"James!"

Natalia's voice cut through his thoughts. James blinked rapidly a few times and looked apologetically at the girl. "My apologies, Natalia- Miss Cumberbatch. I was lost in my thoughts."

A smile was on her face. "Yes, I can see that."

"I beg your pardon, my dear. Could you repeat whatever it is you said beforehand?"

"I said, 'What did you think of her miniature romance novel? Don't you realize she's practically obsessed with you?'"

"Obsessed? Miss Cumberbatch, isn't that word a bit strong in this instance? Surly you mean-"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying, James. She loves you, completely and totally loves you. And she's probably going to murder me for telling you, but she thinks you're absolutely handsome and charming and sweet and a lot of other things that are way too romantic to say out loud."

For a moment, James forgot what it was to breathe properly. _How does one react appropriately to a declaration such as this? _"Are... Are you sure?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? Don't you remember the first day we came here, when she was literally speachless at your appearance? She's so obvious about it!"

"But... But she barely knows me," James tried to reason, hoping he could prove Natalia wrong. _She cannot possibly love me._

"Trust me, James. She knows you."

He didn't know what to say, what to do. How could he go back to his quarters and act as though he never found the paper, as though he didn't know that she was "obsessed" with him? He'd never been a good actor, or a good liar for that matter, and he didn't think he could pretend he'd never discovered these things.

"What do I do?" he asked slowly.

James didn't want her to love him. It wasn't right, it wasn't proper. If his parents knew this sweet young woman, they'd probably isolate him from the family for socializing with her. She was wild, almost brazen in her actions, had a strong opinion and did not falter on them, had a sweet and aimiable nature and was not afraid of "getting dirty", as she had once told him. If James was completely honest with himself, he would realize that Diana was everything he admired in another person and to find it all in a woman was very rare.

"James," Natalia began, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, "I know that this is probably a shock for you because you never really noticed the signs of her craziness, but she's a nice girl. I know it's against all your stupid Victorian societal rules that you could love a woman or she could love you when you've only been acquainted for a few days, but I think you should give her a chance."

"Miss Cumberbatch, I really must protest. I admire your persistance and agree that Diana is a very kind young woman, but... It would simply not be proper-"

"Who cares about proper? What is 'proper', anyways? It's stupid, that's what. Now go back and talk to her, you dweeb."

_Dweeb? What on earth is the girl talking about? _"Natalia, all I wish to know is what I should do when I return to my quarters. I do not know how to act around her or what to say. I can never speak correctly around women."

"I'm a woman, right?"

James stared at her, confused. "Yes, of course but-"

"You seem to be able to talk quite easily around me."

"Well yes, but it's not as though I am romatically attracted to you." He only realized what he had said after it came from his mouth. _Did I just admit that I love Diana? Have I lost my mind?_

Miss Cumberbatch smirked, her hands on her hips and her braid tossed over one shoulder. "Need I explain further?" James stared blankly at her. "How about this, then: I will walk with you to your quarters, stay for a little bit to make everything less awkward, and leave after ten minutes. Deal?

* * *

When James and Narmada walked into the room, arms entwined and a pleased smile on James' face, I felt as though I was going to Hulk out. _Is she flirting with James? Is he enjoying it? She _knows _I like him, so what the heck is she thinking? _Narmada smiled up at him before walking to my side.

"Hey there, best friend. How are you?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I muttered low enough so James couldn't hear.

"I'm talking to James, you twit." She spared me a glance and let out an annoyed sigh. "Please, do you really think I'm trying to 'steal your man'? I'm trying to make him laugh, moron. Chill."

I poked her in the side. "Quiet! He probably heard that!" I shout-whispered. "I can't let him know that I like him!"

Narmada bit her lower lip. "Hey, about that whole 'don't-tell-James-you're-obsessed-with-him' thing..."

"Narmada..."

"Hey, James! I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go. Jamie wanted to discuss something with me after he'd finished training and we both know how cranky he gets when I'm not punctual."

James's face turned bright red. "M-Miss Cumberbatch, might I beg that you stay a little longer? I know Diana quite enjoys your company."

Narmada practically jumped away from me. "Oh, she doesn't need me. After all, she can talk to you!"

"But-"

"Grow a pair!" she exclaimed, running out the door and back to the safety of her living quarters.

James and I remained in a horribly awkward silence until I somehow managed to say, "So, how was training today?"James turned to me, a terror-stricken look on his face. "James? What's wrong?"

"I-I, I... I don't... I can't..."

I stepped closer to him, gently touching his arm. "Are you okay? You look almost sick."

"I feel sick."

I sighed, feeling completely sad that my James wasn't feeling good. "Why don't you go lie down on the bed and I'll get you some water and a cool washcloth for your head. It might help."

"Diana, really. It's fine. You needn't worry about me. I can manage."

"If you're sick, I just want to help so it doesn't get worse."

"Honestly, my dear, I'm fine without your help."

His words were sharp and pointed and hit me hard. Tears sprang into my eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... to annoy you or anything. I-I'll leave you alone-"

He grabbed my arm as I turned to walk away, holding me back. "Diana, please. I'm sorry. I did not mean for my words to sound as harsh as they were. Do stay."

"But a moment ago you said..."

"That's because a moment ago I didn't wish to speak with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you love me and I don't know how to act around you without embarrassing either one of us!"


	18. Completely Against Propriety

I stood in shocked silence, eyes wide as I looked unseeingly up at James. My lungs couldn't seem to work and my mouth was stuck in a wide "o". I blinked a few times before I managed to quietly stutter, "W-What?"

"N-Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all."

"How could you possibly know?" I asked slowly, not able to look James in the eye.

We stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. "Diana, I don't think-"

"Tell me," I snapped.

James sighed, running a hand through his soft red hair. I could feel his eyes on me, analyzing me, scrutinizing me. _I never wanted him to find out. I never wanted him to know because I didn't want this to happen. I can't take another rejection. _My heart thundered in my chest and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Miss Cumberbatch and I had a brief conversation in which she revealed your feelings towards me-"

"My best friend told you my one of my biggest secrets?" Something inside me broke; maybe it was my heart, maybe it was my sanity. "S-She _told _you that I love you and then she comes in here acting as though everything's alright? That little liar!"

"Diana-"

"I thought I could trust her but apparently, I can't! I always knew that people aren't to be trusted, that no matter how good they claim to be, they're always hiding behind a lie! I really did think she was better than that, but I've been wrong before. To think I actually trusted her-"

Suddenly James's hands were gripping my arms and he was shaking me lightly, face mere inches from mine. "Diana, calm yourself! You are overreacting!" All the rage flooding through me faded away like a faint mist. All I could see, feel, think about was James, so close to me, so concerned. "Please, take a deep breath and _think! _You are not yourself."

Unbidden tears of embarrassment and pain rolled down my cheeks and I bowed my head as sobs worked their way out of my mouth. "James, I... I'm s-so sorry... I-I, I... I don't know what's wrong with me..." I tried to pull from his arms, but he held my arms firmly in his hands. "Please, let me go. I-I, I need to be alone for a while..."

With a sniffle, I withdrew from his arms and shuffled awkwardly into the bedroom with as much dignity as I could muster. I lay down on my stomach on the bed and drew the blanket over me. "Oh God, how could I have lost my temper like that? He must think I'm absolutely insane!" A few more tears escaped my eyes and fell onto the pillow beneath me. "He probably thinks I'm some crazy female who's completely obsessed with him and completely mad! Poor man, no wonder he didn't want to talk to me."

I didn't realize, however, that I was speaking a little too loud and that James was resting his forehead against the door, listening to every word I said.

"I wish I'd never come here," I said softly, burying my head in the pillow. Shame washed over me as I recalled how furious I'd been with my friend, the person that I considered a sister, simply for telling James I liked him. I whispered a gentle prayer of forgiveness and peace, wiping the tears from my face. "I should probably leave, maybe stay with Narmada for the rest of my stay here. Which shouldn't be too long considering we're pretty useless here."

* * *

James had never seen a woman so angered become so shy and afraid so quickly in his life. But then again, he had never been in a situation quite like this. He was still torn over his feelings for her. After running a hand through his hair, he stepped away from the door and sat down in his chair.

"What am I to do?" he wondered. "I know that she loves me and while I want to admit my own feelings towards her, it would be completely against propriety to do so!"

James couldn't sleep. No matter what he tried to do, sleep remained just out of reach. He stood up and paced the wood floor, unconsciously trying to keep his steps soft so as not to disturb Diana's sleep.

He'd hurt Diana's feelings, that much was obvious, and probably wounded her friendship with Natalia. _Why did I feel the need to open my mouth and say such idiotic things? What was I thinking when I spoke with Natalia? _To say he was angry with himself was an overstatement. _Why couldn't I simply keep my thoughts and feelings to myself? Now she wishes to leave and... and it's all my fault!_

_Now, don't blame yourself, James. It's hardly your fault that she adores you so, _a part of him whispered.

_It is nobody's fault, _he told himself. _But if I hadn't blurted that I knew she loved me, this never would have happened. I should apologize._

After about half an hour of internal arguing, James decided to check on Diana and be sure that she was alright. _It is only proper to check on her well-being,_ he reasoned. _Then I shall go to sleep and think nothing more of the matter._

He walked as silently as he could towards the bedroom and slowly opened the door. The quickly fading sunlight barely illuminated the room, but James could find Diana's figure easily. She lay on her stomach, arms folded under her head and the blanket half covering her legs.

_She sleeps in her dresses and corset? Surely that is quite uncomfortable... _James cautiously stepped forwardand slightly bent over, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "I pray you sleep well, my dear. Do forgive me for upsetting you."

Even though James knew she couldn't hear him, he felt more at ease. With a slight smile, he turned and left the room. If he could just act as though this evening had never occurred, perhaps their easy-going friendship would not be damaged. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

I ended up crying myself to sleep, arms around the pillow and a tear-stained face. At first my sleep was peaceful and dreamless, but it soon morphed into a horrible nightmare.

I was watching James's death scene in person; nobody could see me or hear me. Joey suddenly galloped past me, James astride his back with sword drawn. I screamed his name and tried to run after him, but found that I could only move one inch at a time.

"James! James, no!" I screamed again and again, but it was completely useless because he couldn't hear me.

And then I heard the Germans start firing their machine guns. Tears rolled down my face as I kept trying to run for him. I could hear his war cries and his screamed commands, but could not do anything. The drone of the machine guns echoed in my ears and I watched in horror as a round of bullets ripped through James's chest.

"NO!" Time felt frozen as suddenly the spell was broken and I could move again. I ran faster than I'd ever been able to before, somehow believing that reaching him would keep him alive. James fell from Joey's back and landed on his side. "James! James!"

I ran to his side, falling to my knees and cradling James's head in my arms. "James," I whispered as my tears fell on his face. "James, please. Please, look at me."

His soft blue eyes slowly opened, staring straight into mine. I whispered his name again, feeling hope flood through me. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I, I... I came for you. I didn't want you to be alone." I tried to offer him a smile to life his spirits. "I want you safe, my captain."

His eyes suddenly clamped shut as a spasm of pain shot through his body. "Oh God, Diana... I... I'm scared."

I gently stroked his cheek. "Scared of what?"

"Death." HIs eyes opened again and gazed sadly at me. "Please, don't leave me."

"James, I will never leave you. I swear that. Just... Just take deep, even breaths. It's going to be okay."

_No it's not. You know what will happen, Art. _I started crying again as I lied to him, the man I loved more than anything, who was dying. _He will die and there's nothing you can do to stop it._

"I love you," I whispered as I touched my forehead to his. "I love you, James. Never forget that."

When I pulled away, however, his blue eyes were a cold icy color and the light was gone from them. Before I could scream and cry and mourn, my own eyes opened and I woke to a darkened room. My chest rose and feel in a heavy rhythm and I struggled to remind myself that it was only a dream.

_It's not a dream! _I suddenly realized. _If I don't do something, both he and Jamie will die! I have to do something!_

* * *

Narmada woke to the pounding of a fist on her door. "Who is it?" she asked irritably, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's me, Artemis. Let me in!"

_What is that retard doing? _"Where's Jamie?"

"Out."

Narmada let out a heavy sigh and stood up, walking towards the door and opening it halfway. She stared at her friend, whose eyes were bloodshot and tired-looking. Artemis's hair was sticking in every direction possible and her navy blue dress was rumpled and dirty. "You seem a bit... manic."

"I didn't sleep well."

"Okay."

Artemis sighed, exasperated, and shoved past Natalia. She sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands. "I had a dream about James's death, Narms. It was horrible! He died in my arms!"

Narmada sat down beside her friend uncomfortably. "I'd say he's on your mind, then."

"Duh! I'm kind of obsessed with him, as you oh-so-kindly pointed out to the man in question yesterday!"

_Oh right... That... _She was silent for a few seconds before innocently replying, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you! And now he's all awkward around me and won't talk to me! Thanks so much," Artemis replied sarcastically.

"I was trying to help you! He wasn't going to admit that he liked you to your face, so I tried to encourage him by explaining that you liked him too! It seemed to be working..."

"Oh, never mind," she said with a deep sigh. "What we need to focus on is saving his life! According to the movie, Jamie should be taking the regiment to France really soon. Like, in a few days. And that's a problem."


	19. A Rather Uncivilized Conversation

Narmada and I had spent practically the entire day planning Plan A and Plan B of how to prevent James and Jamie from going to France and getting killed. The first plan was simple enough: I would go to Jamie first and explain my opinion and the fact that the Germans were likely to have machine guns, with Narmada approaching him the next day to re-enforce the idea. If that plan failed, although I didn't think it would, then I would have to be a bit more drastic.

I decided that we would wait for Jamie to come back from training to speak with him. Narmada would conveniently be in the bedroom, changing clothes, and I would be relaxing in the main room. We would discuss the matter like civilized people, although with Jamie being part of the discussion I had my doubts.

I was reading a copy of the bible that I taken from James's miniature library, leafing through the pages as I wondered if I would ever go home, while Narmada absently drew on some drawing paper I had borrowed from James. We remained silent fro what felt like hours until Narmada suddenly said, "Do you miss home?"

I paused, momentarily confused. "What?"

"Home. Do you miss it? You know, your mom and your cat and tumblr..."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. In all honesty, I haven't thought too much about it. I mean, thinking about it will make the homesickness worse, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But yes, I miss it. I miss my mom a lot, and my grandma. And Boris."

"Boris?"

"My cat, genius. Remember when you came over to my house for my birthday last year and Kisha practically exploded because she's allergic to cats?"

Narmada smiled. "That was fun. Not my sister exploding, but being with you and sis for, like, eight hours straight." She was quiet after that, staring down at her paper.

"You miss her, don't you? Having someone other than freaky, romantic me to talk to?"

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh. "I miss her. After all, we've never been separated in our entire lives."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up. I mean, I know you miss her. I miss her too. You two were the only people I really talked to other than my family. She's like my sister too, you know."

Narmada just nodded as she stood up. "I'm tired," was all she said before she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_Oh that was intelligent, Art. Remind your best friend that she may never see her sister again! Really smart._

I set the bible down in my lap and turned to look out the only window in the room. I watched the sun shine through small breaks in the clouds overhead and thought of home and how there were hardly ever clouds there. "As much as I love it here in England with a bunch of sexy British men in uniform, I really do miss home."

Narmada ended up staying in the bedroom for the rest of the day, which made me feel absolutely horrible. I asked her about five times if she wanted something to eat, but she just said no and continued to ignore me. Eventually, i gave up trying to talk to her and went back to flipping through James's bible.

I turned to my favorite passage, Psalm 51, and read it with a smile. I remembered reading the same passage at home in my bedroom, at school, at church, at summer church camp. It took me a few minutes to realize I was crying.

_I might be stuck here! I love it here, I really do, but I miss my family. I miss Sunday at church with Mom and Grandmama, weekends at Grandmama's house watching Sherlock and eating brownies. _Tears were rolling down my face with no end in sight. _I miss Boris curling up next to my head when I fall asleep, his soft purring helping me sleep easily. I miss Freckles jumping up and down and barking happily when I come home from school. I miss everything._

I brought my legs to my chest and hugged them, resting my forehead on my knees. I fell asleep like that and, thankfully, had a dreamless sleep that left me feeling refreshed and a little better about my current situation when I woke. Unfortunately, I woke up just moments before Jamie chose to walk into the room.

"Jamie!" I exclaimed, startled.

"Miss Hiddleston," he replied gruffly as he shut the door behind him. "Might I ask where your friend is?"

"Natalia? Oh, she's... sleeping." Then I remembered that I had to talk to him about leaving for France. I put my feet back on the floor and tried to offer him a pleasant smile. "But I was wondering if perhaps I could talk to you?"

Jamie took his cap off and stood by the desk, leaning slightly against it. "Make it brief, if you please. I've important matters to take care of."

I sighed and brushed my bangs away from my eyes, briefly thinking that I should cut them a little shorter. "James told me that you're going to France within the week. Is... Is that true?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Major, I must ask that you don't go. I know it's a stupid recommendation, but I'm completely serious."

"Miss Hiddleston," Jamie said with a roll of his eyes, "you do realize I cannot simply ignore the commands of my superiors. We are at war and I cannot allow the Germans to win simply because an ignorant girl refuses to let the man she loves go tow ar."

I set my jaw in annoyance. "I'm seventeen, for your information, and that's not the reason I'm telling you this! Did it ever occur to you that the Germans have machine guns? Jamie, think about it! A cavalry charge against dozens of machine guns means instant death! Please, I'm begging you not to use a cavalry charge against them!"

Jamie walked towards me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, suddenly you're so worried for me and my men. You know, Miss Hiddleston, Jim may trust you but I do not. You mysteriously appeared by our camp, you can't recall where you come from or how you arrived here. But I do."

I blinked, slowly standing up. "I beg your pardon, Jamie. I don't know what you're implying, but I don't-"

"You thought that you could fool us all, didn't you? And maybe you've fooled Jim, but I see through your pathetic act."

"What act?"

"You're a spy."

We stared at each other for a few moments before I burst into laughter. "A spy? Wow, that's creative. James told me you suspected me of being a spy, but to actually accuse me? Do I look like a spy to you? And what about Miss Cumberbatch? If she's my friend, then she must be a spy too!"

"You could have blackmailed her, I'm sure."

"Are you insane? Look, I can't even _speak_ German!"

I tried to walk around him, thinking that he would listen to my argument if Narmada was the one arguing, but Jamie quickly gripped my wrist. "I think I should have you interrogated."

"A lot of good that'll do you," I snapped. "I'm trying to help you, you moron! If I were a German spy, would I be trying to help you? No, I wouldn't. So how about you try and see through the fact that you hate me and think logically about this?"

The bedroom door opened and Narmada looked out at us in confusion. She glanced at my wrist, which Jamie instantly dropped. "I've missed something, haven't I?"

Jamie tried to explain. "Natalia, I-"

"Jamie here is accusing me of being a German spy and of blackmailing you after I tried to warn him of weapons technology the Germans have which the Brits lack!"

Narmada rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jamie, just how stupid are you?"

"I beg your pardon-"

"You really think my best friend is some sort of criminal? Are you mental?"

Jamie took a small step towards her. "Natalia, you needn't protect her anymore. If she's forcing you to protect her, I can help you."

Narmada threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "My God, what is wrong with you? You're, like, mentally challenged or something! She's my friend, genius."

Suddenly the front door opened and James walked in, worry written across his face. "Jamie, do you know where-. A-Am I interrupting something?"

"Jamie was accusing me of being a German spy and of blackmailing Natalia into keeping my secret . So nothing I couldn't heartlessly abandon."

"Jamie, not this again," James sighed.

"She's a spy! Jim, don't you understand? She's using you!"

"I'm not using anybody! I happen to love James, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything, so why don't you shut up and back off?"

Uneasy silence came after my declaration. I clapped my hands over my mouth when I realized exactly what I'd said.

"You love him?" Jamie finally asked.

I looked shakily at Narmada, silently begging for her help. She merely shrugged her shoulders and looked nervously back at me. "Maybe," I said softly. "But I don't see how that's important or relevant to anything."

"You're lying."

"Oh, for God's sake, will you stop it?" I snapped. "I'm so tired of you accusing me of being a spy, of mocking me and despising me for loving a man ten times as good as you are!"

With that, I turned on my heel and ran out of the room. I was so angry and I wanted to punch Jamie in the face, but I knew James would just think I was even crazier than I really was. I ran straight for James's barracks, pushing the door open and running into the bedroom with a semi-scream of frustration.

"I used to like him, but now he's just plain rude and annoying and... and insufferable!" I sat down on the bed and sighed, shaking my head. "Arrogant sod."

"Jamie, why must you be so cruel to her?"

"Jim, I'm not cruel," Jamie argued. "She's soft, weak, and cannot handle the truth."

"I thought spies were supposed to be exactly the opposite of that," Natalia added with a glare.

"Natalia, I would greatly appreciate it if you removed yourself from this conversation. Captain Nicholls and I have some important matters to discuss-"

"I'll talk when I want to talk, actually. And I feel like talking right now."

Jamie sighed. "Natalia, this does not concern you. Besides, women know nothing of wars and political matters. You would be lost in our discussion."

James inwardly cringed at the look on Natalia's face. _If I didn't know better, I'd say she wants to kill him, _he considered. He watched Natalia step close to Jamie and put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that because I'm a woman, I am less intelligent than you are? That I can't handle a legitimate discussion with a man because of my gender?"

"Well, yes."

Natalia punched Jamie in the face so quickly, that James thought he had imagined it for a moment. But when Jamie let out a grunt and cupped his jaw, he knew it was not part of his imagination. "Say that to me again and know that I will skin you alive. I am probably smarter than anyone you know, so I suggest you keep any thoughts suggesting otherwise to yourself."

The two soldiers watched Natalia march back into the bedroom and slam the door, her braid whipping around her head. "Are you alright? Let me look at it-"

"Leave me alone," was Jamie's curt reply.

"She has quite the temper, hasn't she?" James asked smugly, trying to hide his smile.

"Sod off."


	20. A Traumatic Experience

James stayed by my door for the rest of the day, continuously begging me to come out so we could talk. I replied every single time with, "I don't want to talk, James! Please go away!" He didn't know I was crying the whole time. I couldn't believe my own stupidity, how I had thought that Jamie would listen to anything that came out of my mouth, that I had openly declared my love for James. Everything's going wrong and it's all my fault!

"Diana, please do come out. Jamie was just being the arrogant prick that he is. I wish to talk with you-"

"I can't, James! Just go away, please!"

I can't face you because I love you so very, very much and now everyone knows it! You'll never look at me the same, James! Please just go away and leave me be!

I sobbed into my pillow for an eternity, wishing I could change everything I did and go back home. I wanted to go back to where I had my mom and grandma and my two best friends and my pets and I didn't have to worry about being myself. It hardly matters now. I can't change anything, so I might as well keep James from dying alone in the middle of France. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll stop him. I have to because I'll never forgive myself if I don't.

* * *

I hadn't slept very well and I was so tired that I felt as though I would tip over if I tood for longer than two seconds. But my sleep deprivation was for a good cause because I was perfecting my plan to save James from death. I left the bedroom before James woke up and snuck into the stables, searching for a place to hide until I had to put my plan into action.

Joey seemed to remember me and wasn't terribly worried about my tendancy to be an absolute idiot. I smiled and petted him gently on the nose for a few minutes, enjoying the smell of his skin and sound of his friendly neighs. "How are you, my bonny boy? Hm? I wonder, do you still shy away from jumping? I hope you do."Joey nickered softly and pressed his nose against my chest, shaking his mane back and forth. I gently scratched him behind the ears and rested my forehead against his. "I know you love my captain, Joey, and I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm going to have to do to him. I hope I can forgive myself for it. But as long as he survives this war, I suppose I can accept it."

* * *

Narmada woke when the sun was coming up. She briefly remembered the plan she and Artemis had formed before memories of Jamie being a sexist moron and her fist connecting with his face flooded her brain. "Good times," she muttered.

Reluctantly leaving the warmth of her bed, she dressed in a dark blue dress and rebraided her hair. "Of all the people that idiot had to get a bloody crush on, it had to be me. At least he looks like Sherlock and not like a psychopathic Frost Giant with daddy issues."She opened the door to find Jamie buttoning up his green riding coat, brows furrowed and a frown on his face. "Ahem. Jamie?"

"Natalia," he replied curtly, completely ignoring her.

Oh God, this is more annoying than I thought. "I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for punching you in the face last night."

Jamie looked up at her, surprised. "Apology accepted, my dear."

Narmada did her best to conceal the urge to gag at Jamie's words. "So, um, I was wondering if perhaps you could let me take a brief ride on Topthorn before you start training today? Just for a few minutes, really, not anything lengthy. Would... Would that be okay with you?" She put a false smile on, hoping it would fool Jamie and help put the plan in motion.

"I suppose it would be alright. But only briefly, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that's fine!"

As much as she admired Jamie, Narmada was beginning to wish that she and Artemis had made a different plan. Forcing herself to ride Topthorn when she didn't know the first thing about horses and flirting back at the insufferable major was not how she had originally planned to spend her day. Artemis better be happy with me for trying to save her stupid captain, Narmada grumbled silently. If it wasn't Tom Hiddleston and if she wasn't so head-over-heels in love, I could be asleep! But Narmada, though she hated to admit it, knew she would never forgive herself if she let James die. He's a good guy. And he's got manners, so that's a plus.

"Natalia?"

Oh goodie. Hitlerstache Benedict is back. "Yeah?"

"Would you be kind enough to wait here for me? I must go and wake Captain Nicholls. I need him to be on hand while you ride. Would you mind terribly if he joined us?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! Go right ahead!"

"Thank you, my dear. I shall be back shortly."

She watched in relief as Jamie briskly walked towards James's barracks. Pedophile Benedict! God, he's so weird sometimes... Why can't he just be normal like James? Actually, why did he have to get a bloody crush on me? It's so dumb! I am not romantically attracted to anyone or anything! How can he not see that?

* * *

"You know, I liked Topthorn better when I wasn't perched on his back about seven feet in the air."

"Natalia, you needn't worry. Topthorn is perfectly safe and I can assure you that you will not be harmed."

"Oh, that's a relief," Narmada replied sarcastically.

She turned to see James mounting up on Joey and a pang of guilt struck her heart. It's fine, Narmada. Even though he's going to get hurt, it means his life will be saved. It's for a good cause. just don't even think about it.

"Now I'm going to stand right next to you. If you get frightened or nervous, we can stop. It's no trouble."

"Uh huh." C'mon, Artemis, hurry up! Can we get this over with?

Joey's sudden cries of alarm broke Narmada's thought process. She looked frantically around for her friend, whom she assumed had startled the animal. James was trying to soothe the horse, gently petting his neck and whispering calm words of comfort in his ears. But Joey was scared and wasn't listening anymore. He reared up on his back legs and screeched in panic.

"Joey!" James cried. "Easy boy, easy!"

Jamie turned to Narmada. "Natalia, get down now."

"Why?"

"If Joey bolts, then Topthorn may go after him! Get down!"

Joey suddenly took off at a full-speed gallop. James let out a yelp of panic and clung frantically to Joey's mane. Oh, I'm starting to reconsider this, Narmada thought as she realized the full danger of the situation James was in. She watched as Artemis burst out from behind a cluster of trees and ran after Joey. And there goes the brainchild of another idiotic plan.

"I knew she was up to something!" Jamie growled. He turned and put his hands on Narmada's waist, practiaclly pulling her off Topthorn's back before he mounted up. "Stay here."

* * *

What was I even thinking? How stupid am I? James could be killed! Joey could break a leg or twist a joint! Stupid, stupid, stupid! And curse this damn dress!

Running in a dress was not a terribly intelligent idea, but I had no other choice. I ran helplessly after Joey and prayed over and over again that they both survived my dumb plan. They were almost out of my line of vision when I heard thundering hooves behind me. I turned and jumped when I saw Topthorn galloping towards me.

"Time to go," I said to no one as I ran off to the side.

Jamie pulled Topthorn to a halt close to me and stared hatefully at me. "If I find out that you caused this, I will personally put you in prison for the rest of your miserable life."

"For what? I didn't do anything!"

"I never trusted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. If Jim is harmed, I will not hesitate to bestow injury to you in return."

Before either of us could add anything else, I heard James scream. "Oh no." Without a thought, I ran towards the sound and prayed that I hadn't just ruined the poor man's life by trying to save it.

Jamie reached him first and by the time I reached the two, chest heaving from running so fast, James was already trying to stand up from his sprawled position in the grass. "Don't move! Is anything broken?"

He nodded. "My leg."

I ran forward and knelt next to him, taking his hand in mine. A false smile rested on my face as I realized how stupid I was to actually try and hurt him so that he wouldn't be sent off to war. "Then it would probably be best if you didn't move. Moving might make the injury worse. Then you would need to heal for a longer time period or, if it was too severe, you might never heal. N-Not that your leg won't heal, I'm sure it will, I-I'm just saying..."

James squeezed my hand lightly, looking straight into my eyes. "Don't leave," he whispered, so softly I barely heard him. "Please."

"I won't." I looked over my shoulder at Jamie. "You need to ride back and get a doctor immediately."

"Don't give me orders, girl," he snapped.

"Jamie! Just go! James needs a doctor now and there's no way in hell he can get there on his own. Will you please just go?"

He glared sternly down at me. "I stand by my decision. Do not leave him."

I didn't bother to respond. My attention belonged only to James and I would not give anyone else any attention at all while he was in pain. Topthorn eventually galloped away, taking Jamie with him. "You can hold my hand as tightly as you need to," I told James. "It won't hurt me. I'm pretty tough."

"Diana, that's not necessary-"

"You broke a leg, James. It's necessary. Just... Just keep talking to me, it will make the pain seem a little more distant. Tell me about your home, your family. Keep your mind off the pain."

"Well... My father is from Scotland and my m-mother was from Suffolk."

"Was...?"

"She died of scarlet fever."

"Oh, God! James, I-I, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, my dear." James smiled, pain shining in his eyes. "I was born in Westminster, but father, Sarah, and I moved to Wimbledon after my younger sister Emma was born. When Mother died, we moved to Oxford and remained there until I was drafted into the army. I originally wanted to go to college at Pembroke and later go to Cambridge University, but Father insisted that I join the army."

"If it's any consolation, James, I think you're a fine soldier and I think you would have done wonderfully at Pembroke and Cambridge."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so! Perhaps when the war is over, you can move back home and attend those schools! I'll send you letters and encourage you, if you like. It's always nice to have support when you're doing something." James nodded, closing his eyes as a groan moved through his chest. I held his hand and leaned closer to him. "James, listen. You're going to be fine. I'll stay with you through everything, okay? I'll hold your hand and everything."

"Thank you, Diana."

"You're more than welcome. Now just take a deep breath. The doctor will be here soon and he'll make you as good as new."

"And you'll be with me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. A confirmation.

"I'll be with you."

**Since it's been so long since I've updated, I'm going to give twice as much as I normally would. So after this I should be updating another chapter. But DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. They really help. :)**


	21. Amazing Grace

When James's head fell back and he tried to muffle his cry of pain, I literally felt my heart break. I drew closer to him and gently cupped his cheek. "James," I said softly. "Look at me, James." I knew he was crying when he refused to even acknowledge me. I repeated my request, but to no avail. I gently turned his head toward me and almost began crying when I saw the tears in his eyes. "It's going to be alright. I promise you. The doctor will come and fix you up a-and you'll be good as new! I know it hurts, trust me. But I'll be right here with you the entire time."

"You swear you won't leave?"

"I swear on my life."

When Jamie and the doctor arrived, I nearly fainted in relief. James was close to unconsciousness from the pain and he roughly gripped my hand; trailing along behind them were two men with a stretcher. Turning back to James, I quickly wiped away his tears so that his dignity would remain untarnished.

The two assistants, as I assumed they were, quickly moved James onto the stretcher. I stood up when they picked him up and kept my hand enveloped in his. His head turned to me as he was carried off. I offered him the truest smile I could manage but couldn't help the stray tears that fell from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

I shook my head. "You're hurt, James. That's reason enough."

Jamie was smart and kind enough to ignore our conversation, although I could perfectly picture him rolling his eyes. "Please don't," James told me. "I do hate to see women cry."

"I'm sorry," I said after a moment.

We both stayed silent after that, awkwardness settling heavily between us. I could barely feel the racing beat of his heart in his palm. This is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to scare Joey, this never would have happenned! By trying to save his life, I just caused him even more pain. I couldn't help but start to cry again; I turned my face away so that James wouldn't see me. The best I can do for him now is to uphold my promise and be with him as often as I can.

We reached the barracks in no time at all and I snifled as quietly as I could manage, wiping my eyes with my free hand. A hand suddenly clamped onto my forearm, pulling me back. I loosened my grip on James's hand to look back. "Jamie?"

"Might I have a word with you?"

I looked back at James. "I'll be right back, okay? I promise." I released his hand and sadly watched him go before turning back to Jamie. "Yes?"

Jamie stared down at his feet for a few moments as he thought about what to say. "Because Jim is so fond of you, I'm willing to give you a second chance for I believe he has good judgement of character. I've seen the way he looks at you and even though he might say he doesn't love you, I know that he does. But do not break his heart. Do you understand?"

I was quite shocked at Jamie's words and it took me a few minutes to fully comprehend what he was telling me. "Y-Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you."

He nodded sharply at me before walking past me. I stared after Jamie's figure before running as fast as I could past him to reach James. He was long gone, but I felt that it was my duty to stay and wait for him to be done with whatever the doctor had in store for him. "Please, God, let him be safe," I whispered. "Please let him be safe."

I had originally feared that James would have to endure a surgery for his leg to be fixed, but the doctor later informed me that he merely had to set the leg in a cast. "Excuse me doctor, but would it be possible for me to see him?"

"He's still in a lot of pain, miss. He might not be very comprehensive."

"That's fine. I-I, I... I just want to be there to comfort him. I promised him that I'd stay with him."

The doctor gave me a curious look, but eventually gave in. He nodded slightly and asked that I follow him. "Now I must ask that you remain as silent as possible, miss. We have a few recooperating men in the adjoining rooms who must not be disturbed."

"Of course. I understand. I'll be as quiet as a mouse, I promise."

He led me to a large wooden door and smiled politely at me. "The captain is just through here. I'll be back in ten minutes. Would that be enough time?"

"Yes, sir. That's more than enough. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, miss. Good day."

I slowly pushed the door open, trying to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible. On the left side of the room was James, leg propped on a pillow and enveloped in a cast. I smiled and stepped towards the bed. "James? James, are you awake?"

His eyelids fluttered open and fixed on me. A smile brightened his pale face and his eyes shone happily. "Diana. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"I've certainly been better, but it could be worse. I could have broken more limbs, I suppose."

"Oh, I should hope not." I awkwardly scratched my upper arm and shuffled closer to the bed. "Jamie talked to me a bit while you were getting all fixed up."

"Oh?"

"I was worried at first, but he was surprisingly pleasant to me. He told me that he was going to give me a second chance since you're such an excellent judge of character."

"Really?"

I laughed. "Yes, I was a bit unbelieving myself. But I thanked him and then he ran off to do God knows what."

James's smile seemed more pleasant after that piece of information. "It's good to know that my best friend is accepting of you."

My heart suddenly lept into my throat. Maybe Jamie was right. Maybe he does love me. "Why is that?"

"Well, we are friends. Aren't we?"

Damn. "Yeah. We're friends, James. And we hopefully always will be."

"I'm sure we will."

Awkward silence is awkward, I told myself. Whatever you do, Art, don't say something stupid. "I-I was really worried for you. It was... hard for me because I hate the idea of you being hurt in any way. It makes me want to cry." Like that. "Oh God, sorry. That was really inappropriate and weird. Sorry."

James reached out and took my hand in his. "It's fine, my dear. I appreciate your concern."

Man, I want to kiss him right now. He just looks so handsome and... kissable... "Oh. Well, you're welcome." I looked around the room. "Do you see a chair in here? I think I need to sit down."

"I don't see one, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll just crouch down next to you."

"Please don't."

I blinked. "Why not?"

"A lady like yourself should not lower herself to sitting in such an undignified manner. Sit next to me."

"On the bed?"

"Yes, of course. I can't let you sit on the floor, Diana."

My cheeks instantly turned red and I felt slightly weak in the knees. _Oh. My. Gosh. I'm sitting next to Tom Hiddleston. I'm sitting next to Tom Hiddleston. This is amazing! He just asked me to sit next to him! Okay, calm down. You're overreacting. Your hormones are affecting you. Calm down._ "Sit right here."

I looked down at the small area of space right next to James's hips and felt my blush deepen. "O-Okay," I stuttered.

James rested his other hand on my arm as he stared worriedly up at me. "Are you alright?"

"Who, me?"

"Who else?"

"Oh. Of course I'm fine, I am fine. I'm absolutely fine."

he smiled softly. "Are you sure? You're acting a bit strange."

"I'm naturally strange."

"Do you want to sit down, maybe?"

I blinked and swallowed nervously. I'm making a fool out of myself. "Yes. Yes, of course. Sure." I sat down next to him, nervously clutching his long-fingered hands.

James had fallen asleep within minutes while I absently rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand. I looked intensely at his face, looking for any signs that he might be semi-conscious, before I leaned down and gently kissed his hand. "I love you," I whispered. "I'm sorry you had to get hurt, James, but I had to save you. I-I just... I love you so much and I can't bare the thought of you going off to war and never returning.

"You know, I really wish I wasn't so obviously different. I wish I had been born here in your time. Perhaps we might have met under different circumstances and you might love me in return. Although if I had been born here, I probably wouldn't be the person I am right now. I wouldn't be as outgoing, which might actually be good, and I would act like a proper English lady with manners and everything. But then I might not be as interested in reading and writing and singing as I already am.

"Yes, I sing. I was in my church choir a bit before I showed up here and I had just auditioned for one of the more advanced choirs at my school. I somehow managed to get into the choir without actually knowing how to turn the notes on the paper into my voice. I mean, I know the notes and everything because I've been in band for almost ten years now. I play flute and piccolo and I'm eventually going to learn piano and oboe and violin. But that's how I was able to read music at the audition."

I sighed, looking down longingly at our entwined hands. "I'm sorry, I know I'm rambling. I guess I just wanted to tell you all of that, even if you're asleep and can't hear me. I mean, I'm sort of glad you can't hear me because then it would be even more awkward since you already know that I like you and I just reconfirmed it. Again.

"Anyways, what I'm wondering is if you'd like me to sing for you. Music's a passion of mine, you see, and I absolutely love to sing. Now people tell me a lot how wonderful my voice is, but I never believe them. I'm very humble about my voice because I know that it's a very delicate thing and can be easily damaged. Besides, God gave me this gift and I'm not about to go running around all over the place saying, 'Oh, look at me! Look at me, I can sing C sharp,' when God could just as easily take my voice for being so arrogant. You see what I'm saying?"

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Well would you just look at me! I'm talking to the man that I love, who happens to be unconscious, and telling him my life story! That just screams sane, doesn't it?" I said sarcastically.

James suddenly mumbled in his sleep, turning his head to the side and moving his shoulders around. I couldn't help the sudden urge to lean in and kiss his lips. Which I didn't satisfy, by the way. But I did lean forward and kiss his cheek.

The burning desire to sing and snog the poor man senseless attacked me at the same time. I decided to ignore the latter feeling, knowing that if James woke up in the middle of a kiss he'd probably never speak to me again. My eyes roamed across his face as I softly sang the most soothing song I could think of.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see. Twas grace that taught my heart to fear and grace my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear the hour I first believed? When we've been there ten thousand years bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise than when we'd first begun." I took a soft, yet deep breath and gazed straight at James's closed eyes. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see."

My free hand came up to his face and ran through his red curls. "I hope it was alright," I whispered. "It's my favorite song. I sing it when I'm feeling sad or angry or depressed. I thought that maybe it would make you feel better."

Feeling perfectly content, I lay down next to James and rested my head on his chest. Our hands remained entwined, even when I had fallen asleep with my arm wrapped around his torso.

* * *

"Oh my God, you slept with Tom Hiddleston?!"

I woke with a start, looking around in a daze as I tried to remember where I was. There was something warm and firm beneath me and an arm around my waist. I sat up and looked down- "James!"

"Diana? What...? What's going on?"

Narmada's voice came between us. "Dude, did you sleep with him? What happened here?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Narmada smirking down at the two of us. I blushed as I slowly inched off the bed. "I did not sleep with James, you moron. He fell asleep after he insisted that I sit next to him and then I fell asleep soon after. Get your mind out of the gutter, will you?"

"Oh, this coming from the person who makes dirty jokes on a daily basis!"

"I don't make dirty jokes anymore."

"Excuse me, ladies, but am I missing something?" I looked back at James, but found I couldn't look him in the eye. What if he heard what I'd said? What does he think of me now that I've slept in the same bed with him? Oh God, this is going downhill very fast. "Diana, why were you-"

"Remember when you asked that I sit next to you? Well, you fell asleep almost imeediately afterwards and I just kind of... Lay down next to you. I swear to you, though, I didn't try anything! I mean, I know it's improper to do that but I didn't make a move on you wwhile you were sleeping." Wrong! "Although I will admit to singing to you, even though I have no idea why I did."

James stared wide-eyed up at me. "That was you singing?"

"Y-Yes. You heard me?"

He nodded softly. "I thought I was dreaming."

"No, it was me. I... I felt bad that you'd been hurt and I know that singing always makes me feel better, so I thought that maybe you might feel better if I sang to you. Not that that makes any sense whatsoever since you couldn't hear me, but-"

"It was a very sweet gesture, darling. And I did hear you. You've a beautiful voice."

My cheeks turned beet red and I smiled shyly, looking down at my feet. I felt a bit like Bashful from 'Snow White'. "Oh goodness, James. Th-Th, That's very sweet of you. Thank you."

He smiled swwetly and reached out for my hand, holding it tightly. "You're very welcome."

We gazed at each other for what felt like a blissful eternity when Narmada decided to interrupt us. "Kisha. N-Natalia Kisha Cumberbatch. Just in case you were looking for baby names."

"Oh, no!" James started as I exclaimed, "No! I-It's not-. We're not-. No."

My friend snorted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Please spare me the denial. You were mentally undressing each other."

"Narmada! Will you shut it? James is not like that!"

"Yeah, but you are."

"I-I, I am not!" I immediately tuned back to James and held his hand tighter. "Please, don't listen to her. I-I'm not like that, really! I-I, I don't-. I don't do things like that!"

James was still partially shocked by our shared conversation that he just blinked and nodded. His thumb slowly rubbed against myknuckles and I felt my heart pound faster against my ribcage. I felt as though I was flying and falling all at the same time. Everything around me disappeared because the only thing I could see was James. I leaned closer to him as he leaned closer to me. Veins were pulsing in my ears and my mouth ran dry. Our lips were so close, so tantalizingly close-

"Wow! Do not, I repeat, do not make out in front of me!"

We shot apart and my hand regretably left James's. I stared angrily at Narmada, tears clouding in my eyes. "Can't you just leave me alone?" I breathed, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed as I ran out of the room, not being able to stand the thought of James seeing me cry. Why am I even crying? It's not like James rejected me or something! He was going to kiss me! I'm just overreacting, as usual. Just go back in there- No, I can't. My pride wouldn't allow it. Oh, damn my pride!

"He was going to kiss me," I whispered to myself, leaning against the wall in shock. "Tom Hiddleston was going to kiss me! Oh my gosh! What am I doing? I'm such an idiot!"

"I can hear you," Narmada siad from the other side of the door.

"Oh, sod off!"

"Come back, you stupid! Lover-boy misses you already!"

I could faintly hear James reply, "Miss Cumberbatch, please do not call me that."

"He misses you and I promise that if you come in now, I'll leave you two alone."

Oh, I'm being a bloody idiot. Just go in already, Art. I opened the door and shyly looked at my friend. "Leave the poor man alone, Natalia. He's got a bloody broken leg, for God's sake!"

She put her hands up in defense and smirked. "Okay, okay. I'll let you two have at it."

"Would you-"

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." She was gone in a second, leaving me alone with James.

I cleared my through uncomfortably. "Well. Déjà vu, much?" I slowly looked up and smiled nervously. "I know that was a bit... melodramatic of me. Sorry. I know men find that annoying sometimes..."

"I won't pretend I understand why women are so emotional, my dear, but I accept it as part of who you are. And I wouldn't change you no matter what."

"James, you're such a flatterer! It's no wonder I love y-. Oh God, sorry. I did it again, put my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry. I knwo I do that a lot. And I ramble. I mean, I don't normally ramble; just when I'm nervous. You make me nervous a lot. Not that it's your fault, because it isn't, I'm just saying. Goodness, I'm just digging the hole deeper and deeper. I should probably stop talking."

James smiled and chuckled lightly. "You are quite amusing, Diana." He held out his hand and gestured for me to stand by him, which I did. "I don't mind your rambling or your high emotions or your singing or anything that you do. I find it a lvoely change from the upper-class ladies that look down their nose at a man like me who comes from a poor family." He took my hand in his and gently pressed his lips to my fingers. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I've found myself falling for you just as hard as you've fallen for me. Diana, I would like to court you. Would that be acceptable to you?"


	22. He Doesn't Love Me

James practically lept out of bed when I lost my balance, even though his cast greatly restricted his movement. He was half out of the bed with his hands gripping my wrists. I stared wordlessly at him for what must have been hours. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Y-You... like me?"

"I love you. There is a difference." When I swayed again, he pulled me forward and into his arms. His arms wrapped around my torso and held me firmly against his chest. "Diana, are you alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I-I just never though I'd hear any man say that to me."

"Why ever not?"

I looked up at him and found myself lost in his eyes. Again. "Who would have thought that a man like you would ever love a girl like me?"

"Diana, what are you saying? I don't understand."

I shook my head and gently put the palm of my hand on his shoulder. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm speaking nonsense."

"You always speak nonsense," James replied softly. "Are you ill?"

"Hm? Oh, the swaying. No, not sick at all. I was merely surprised. I wasn't exactly expecting you to say that to me anytime soon." _So he does love me. James Nicholls, the most handsome, chivalrous, and mild-mannered soldier to ever walk this earth, loves me! _I suddenly wrapped my arms around James's neck and buried my head in his neck. "I love you. I love you, James."

He chuckled and awkwardly patted my back. "And I you, my darling."

A sudden burst of confidence swept over me and I pressed my lips to his cheek. "Thank you, James."

"For what?" he asked as his face turned bright red.

"For being the sweetest, most caring human being alive. And for asking me to court you."

I felt his lips brush against my temple and, as corny as it sounds, time seemed to stand still. His long, willowy fingers gripped my waist and his arms were around me, holding me still and safe. "I shall never understand how you are so amazed by my courtesy, Diana."

I took a deep breath and looked shyly up at him. "Where I come from, men aren't very... respectful towards women. Well, most of them aren't. Some are like you, sweet, gentlemanly. But most of them view us as something to use, to play with. Men seem to see women as something to have sex with, not a fellow human being. Which is probably why I've never had more than one boyfriend since I'm not willing to sleep around."

"You've already courted another man?"

"Once and it wasn't longer than five days. He wanted sex and I didn't."

James rested his chin on the top of my head. "Who was he?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him. You don't want to know him. He was a jerk. But can we please not talk about him? I'd much rather talk about you."

"Me?" He laughed, running a hand up my arm. "I'm not very interesting, I'm afraid."

"Of course you are! And if I'm going to be dating- er, courting you, I want to know about you. I mean, I know you already told me about your family earlier, but-"

"Diana, I'd rather not. Can't we just sit together and relax?"

I bit my lip and stared blankly at his chest, afraid that I'd upset him so quickly. "Uh, yeah. Sure thing."

His hand slowly came up and cupped my chin, tilting my head back and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I'm not angry with you. Please understand that. I'm just tired and I'd love to sit here on this bed, just the two of us, and relax with no pressures to keep up a conversation." I nodded silently, eyes wide and mouth shut. "Oh, darling, don't be like that. Come on, sit up here next to me. Please."

I silently obeyed, crawling gently over his legs and sitting down next to his left hip. "You're acting a bit strange, James."

"Am I?"

"Maybe it's just me, but normally I don't think you'd ask me to sit next to you _on your bed_. Not that I mind, of course, but it was just a thought... Did the doctor give you any medicine for the pain?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. He said it was a bit strong but that I wouldn't feel much of anything."

I smiled and lay down on my back, realizing that he was acting this way on account of the drugs. _I can at least take advantage of the situation, _I thought. _If he never does this again, I can still have a wonderful memory of the two of us together for however brief a time._

* * *

James had fallen asleep again but I, however, couldn't even fathom the idea of being able to sleep. _James has asked to court me and professed his love of me after I've just tried to save his life. But... as much as I want to court him, I'm afraid that maybe he's being a bit forward because of the drugs. I don't want him to wake up and realize what a mistake he's made in deciding to engage a relationship with me._

I slowly crawled out of the bed, freezing mid-motion every time James made the slightest sound. I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous crawling out of that bed with my skirt hiked up above my knees, but I was desperate to get out of that room and back into the bedroom James had let me use for the past week and a half.

Eventually I was able to sneak out of the room and run all the way back to his quarters. I was breathless and felt like collapsing on the floor, but was glad I finally had some time to myself. Still breathing hard, I shuffled through the drawers at James's desk and found some extra paper and a pencil. I sat down in his chair and began writing.

_'Dear James,' _it read, _'I'm not sure how much you remember before you fell asleep, but I'll tell you everything that happened so you know exactly what you said._

_When you woke up after having your leg set in a cast, I stayed with you for a while before you begged me to sit next to you on the bed (instead of sitting on the floor like I had originally planned). You fell asleep very quickly and I lay down next to you and sang to you, hoping it might unconsciously soothe your nerves as singing often does for me._

_To make a long story short, when you woke up again Natalia was making fun of us by implying that we had spent the time together. (In a sexual manner.) I got all worked up and stormed out of the room before realizing that I was acting like an idiot and returned. I apologized for acting so silly. Natalia left us alone together and I apologized again for being so ridiculous. I ended up putting my foot in my mouth and literally exclaiming that I loved you. To which you replied, "I don't mind your rambling or your high-strung emotions or your singing or anything that you do. I find it a lovely change from the upper-class ladies that look down their nose at a man like me who comes from a poor family. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I've found myself falling for you just as hard as you've fallen for me. I would like to court you. Would that be acceptable?"_

_I eagerly accepted and after we spent some time discussing the only past relationship I've ever experienced and my feelings of self-worthlessness, you fell asleep again. My only concern, James, is that you were under the influence of the drugs that dulled your senses and therefore was acting more boldly and rashly than you ever truly would. If that's the case, I completely understand and I will act as if the whole incident never happened. If that isn't the case, then please do tell me so that I don't do something completely idiotic again._

_Thank you for everything you've done to help me and my friend. We both appreciate you and Jamie's support._

_All my thanks, Diana Hiddleston'_

I signed the letter with my normal, overly-large signature and neatly folded the letter. On the front of the letter I wrote James's name and, in smaller print, wrote _'From Diana'_. Since I had my breath back, I ran all the way back to the hospital barracks. I was lucky enough that James was still asleep when I walked into his room. I smiled when I saw the peaceful look on his face. He didn't look pained or worried, just calm. It made me more than pleased to see the worry gone from his face.

I silently approached his bed and stood at the side of the bed. I leaned over him and placed the folded letter in his hands, hoping he would notice it when he woke up. "I hope you heal soon, Captain Nicholls," I whispered in his ear before leaving.

_I love him, _I told myself. _I love him and I will do anything to make sure he is happy. And if James being happy means we can only ever be friends, then that is how it will be and I have to accept that. _I walked briskly out of the room, not daring to look back at his sleeping figure and wonder if he truly loved me because I knew those thoughts were dangerous and painful.

* * *

James woke up alone and with a neatly folded piece of paper in his hands. His name was elegantly written on the front in cursive and signed with Diana's name. Confused, he sat up and opened the letter. As he read he felt his heart start pounding heavily in his chest. He had really said all of that to her? Did her truly ask to court her?

_The poor girl, _he thought to himself. _She thinks I've fallen in love with her. But haven't I? I practically admited to her dearest friend that I loved her and then asked to court her. How could I possibly take back my offer now? However, she did say that she would understand my reasons for taking it back. Surely it would be appropriate to do so. The two of us in a relationship... It just wouldn't be proper!_

Not for the first time, and certianly not for the last, James was terribly confused. Deep in his heart, he had a growing admiration and love for Diana. But he was afraid to admit that it was there. _What would Jamie think? What would Father think? Surely they would shun me for choosing to court such an outlandish woman. But if they could only know her the way I do... Oh Lord, what should I do? I've put myself into this horrid mess and I don't know how to get out! What is the right thing to do? How can I do what I think to be right without hurting this sweet young woman?_

* * *

"He's probably thinking right now about how to tell me he doesn't love me!"

"Art, of course he isn't. He told me himself that he loves you!"

I stopped pacing and stared wide-eyed at my friend. "He really told you that?" When she nodded, I only shook my head and continued pacing the floor. "It doesn't matter. I know he doesn't love me. How could he? Honestly, out of all the beautiful, high-class women out in the world that he could have, why on God's green earth would he choose me? I'm not anything close to what this society accepts as normal, which is exactly what he would want in a wife."

"Artemis, you're overreacting. Don't let your low self-esteem bother you so much-"

"It's not _my _fault I have a low self-esteem, Narmada! You should know that by now! You should know by now just how much I hurt because of what he did to me."

She sighed, looking down at the ground. "You know I didn't mean that. I-I'm just trying to say that you need to look past the fact that you think you're not beautiful. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and James obviously thinks you're attractive to some degree."

"Oh, gosh. Thanks. That's such a nice compliment."

"Shut up! You know I'm not good with words!"

"Says the girl who likes to write stories."

She rolled her eyes and sighed again, starting to get annoyed with my sarcasm. I held my hands up in defeat and smiled. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

James desperately called for his nurse, begging her to send for Jamie. He waited as patiently as he could manage until his friend arrived. "What's the matter, Jim?"He looked up at his friend with wide, frightened eyes. "Jim? My God, man, you look terrified!"

James wordlessly mouthed a jumble of words for a few moments, unsure of how to word his concern. Finally, he thrust Diana's letter towards Jamie and asked him to read it. "I don't know what to do, Jamie. I've been a complete fool."

After reading the letter, the major sighed and shook his head. "I must say, Jim, you've gotten yourself into quite the mess."

"I know. I don't know what to do!"

Jamie set the letter down on the bed and looked into Jim's eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I-I, I... I'm not sure. I thought that I didn't love her, that I only liked her as a good friend, but now I'm starting to reconsider all of that. I all but declared my love for her to Miss Cumberbatch and then embarrassed myself by asking the girl to court me but-"

"You're not sure if that's actually what you want. Right?" James nodded wordlessly. "Jim, I don't know what to tell you. You have two choices here: you can continue your relationship with the girl or you can stop it. Either way, the choice is yours. I won't make it for you."

"Jamie, I don't know-"

"I know! I know you're confused! Jim, I... I completely understand. I-I'm a bit unsure myself."

"About what?"

"Miss Cumberbatch." James managed to hold back a rather melodramatic gasp. His friend, the sworn anti-romantic, had fallen in love? "I've fallen for her, Jim, and you know I'm not one for romance of any sort. There's something challenging yet docile about her. She's fiercly independant and strong-willed, yet she occaisionally seems to have the need to please otehrs. It's a very faint desire, Jim, but I know it's there. I can see it in her eyes sometimes..."

"Jamie-"

"I'm only telling you this because I want you to realize that you're not the only one who is torn between following your own desires and following the rigid laws of society."

"You do not wish to court her because of her skin tone?"

Jamie sighed. "Among other things, yes. You and I both know that she would be greatly discriminated against if we were to engage in a relationship. There is, of course, the fact that England is currently ruling over India and that she is violently against anti-freedom for any nation, especially her own." He shook his head and turned to leave the room. "I don't know yet if I will ask to court her, but I know that if I never return from France I will regret never telling her."

James watched the major leave the room, knowing his mind had completely changed. Jamie was right; if this was the last chance he had to tell Diana that he loved her - and he truly did - then he would be sure to tell her. Although he may not be going back onto the battlefield anytime soon, James knew for a fact that he did love Diana and he had to tell her.

**I know, I know. It took me forever to update. Well fear not, because I have another VERY long chapter I will upload immediately after this one! Please review! Again, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner… Does two very long chapter make up for it?**


	23. I'm Not Beautiful

**Just so you all know, I don't actually know where the boys are currently stationed before they leave for France, so I just looked around on google maps and decided they should be in Hastings. I'm not sure if that's historically accurate, but I couldn't really find too much information on that...**

"Can't you just go and see him for me? I don't want to have to face him, not now. After everything we've said to each other?"

"Dude, you're never going to get anywhere if you don't have some faith in yourself and go do stuff."

"Narmada, I can't!" I insisted, the palms of my hands beginning to sweat. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Narmada walked towards me with a worried expression. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? Is there something you're not telling me?" I shook my head, but she didn't believe me. "Come on, you know you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Before I could stop myself, all my worries and fears tumbled out of my mouth. "I lied to him! I told him that my name is Diana Hiddleston when it's actually Artemis Sherwood! What kind of person will he think I am when he finds out that I lied to him, not only about our names, but where we come from?"

"You don't have to tell him, you know."

"I do. I can't possibly keep a secret like that for the rest of my life! Besides, I want him to call me by my real name not some fake name I made up because I was so terrified and surprised."

"Why _did _you give us fake names, anyways?"

"Let's think about that, Narmada. Does the name Artemis Sherwood sound like a very Victorian name to you? It might have raised even more suspicion about us if we had strange names."

"Oh, so you let me call myself Natalia? Like that's a normal Victorian name? It's Russian! Do I look Russian to you?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly. Now let's put our big girl panties on and go talk to him, you twirp."

* * *

When James woke up, I felt like running away as fast as my chubby legs could carry me. But Narmada kept a firm grip on my arm and made sure I didn't chicken out.

"Hiya, James! We just wanted to check up on you, see how you're getting on, and all that jazz."The incredulous look he gave her was hilarious and it took all my strength to hold back the fit of giggles building up in my chest. "Er, well... We're just here to see if you're alright. Are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Miss Cumberbatch," he told her with a smile. Surprisingly his smile remained sincere when he turned to me. "And how are you faring, Diana?"

"I-I, I'm... I'm well," I squeaked. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"I hope to heal quickly so that I can get back to work and spending time with Joey. He's an excellent horse and I would hate to see him off in France without me."

I smiled at his love of the horse, feeling a warm feeling spread throughout my chest. "You love that horse very much, don't you, James?"

He nodded. "I think he's a fine animal. He has stamina and potential and is very well-behaved."

"Until he galloped off with you on his back and then threw you off," Narmada added bluntly.

"Ah, yes. I suppose that wasn't terribly wonderful for his record. But at least I'm not permanently damaged."

The door to the room opened and in stepped Jamie and the doctor. **(I always think of the 9th or 10th Doctor when I write this part. It's like 'Oh, look! The Doctor's helping Loki!')** Jamie had a grim expression on his face and, for once, his mood didn't lighten upon seeing Narmada. He nodded politely in her direction, glanced briefly at me, and looked at James.

"Jim," he started slowly, "I've some bad news. I'm afraid your leg won't heal in time for you to go to France with the rest of us. You will have to stay here in England and rest for a few months and even then, you may be restricted from military service for at least a year."

"A year? Why so long?"

The doctor stepped forward, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "In order for your leg to fully heal, you will have to let it stay in the cast for two and a half months. And to make sure that your leg does not break again during a battle, you must let it rest from any hard labour for approximately a year. These are purely cautionary measures to ensure your safety, Captain."

James seemed crushed. His eyes lost their shine and he slumped forward in the bed. "Will I ever be allowed back into the service?"

"Possibly," the doctor replied. "I have great hope that you will heal and recover strength in your leg very quickly and may not need to rest for such a long time. But we cannot be sure until your healing begins to progress."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain. You will, however, be given the best medical attention for as long as you are injured. But in order for that to occur, you will have to be moved."

"Moved? Where to?"

"Turnbridge Wells. They have excellent medical staff and equipment that can better help you."

"But Turnbridge Wells is miles away! Surely there's somewhere closer that is just as good-"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but that is the best option for you. You will start there at the end of this week." He turned to Jamie and nodded. "Major, Captain, good day."

"Hastings to Turnbridge Wells," James said once the doctor had left. "I can't believe it."

"Jim, you know it's all in your best interests. I want you to have excellent medical attention so that you can heal quickly and return to us in France. Joey will certainly miss you."

"I should like to say goodbye to him before I leave."

"That can be arranged."

Jamie quickly left with a brisk "Farewell" to all three of us. I'm sure he was feeling a little upset at having to leave his best friend behind and go fight for his country. They had a special bond, Jamie and James, and I felt completely sorry for both of them.

"Miss Cumberbatch, might I have a moment alone with Diana? There is something important I wish to discuss with her."

Narmada looked at me, surprised yet pleased. She smiled and gave me two thumbs up before walking out of the room. I felt my hands start shaking once she left. My throat went completely dry and I was absolutely terrified that James could hear my heart pounding in my chest. "I-Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. I only wanted to talk to you."

He stared nervously at me and I wondered if this was when he would tell me that he didn't love me. I knew I had to apologize for being so wild and bold around him and for accepting his offer when he was still not able to control his thoughts and actions. "I'm sorry," I blurted as he said, "I love you."

"What?" we exclaimed simultaneously.

"What are you sorry for?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I've asked you to court me, Diana. What do think I meant by it?"

I shook my head. "I thought... I thought it was the drugs that the doctor gave you. I thought you were delusional or something."

James stared right at me, his bright blue eyes wide and honest. He held out his hand, silently asking me to stand next to him. I walked towards him and swallowed nervously. "Y-Yes?"

He opened his mouth slightly as he gently took my hand. "Diana, I read your letter and... I want you to know that i truly love you. The medicine the doctor gave me only strengthened my confidence and allowed me to act on my feelings without worry."

"But how could you possibly love me? You've known me for two weeks!"

"We've become good friends during your stay here and I've come to greatly enjoy your company." He sighed, unable to find words to explain his feelings. "I-I don't really know how to describe it, Diana. I'm not a wordsmith."

I smiled and put my free hand over his. "I understand that. And... I've come to enjoy your company as well. You make excellent conversation and you're very open to all my ideas, which I appreciate a great deal. But..." I sighed and looked down at our hands, my conversation with Narmada still bothering. "James, I've told you something about myself and Natalia that isn't quite true. If we're going to further out relationship, I need to tell you the truth. It's hard for me to do this, terrifying even, but I-"

"Art! I need you!"

I turned around to see Narmada in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and she looked beyond horrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jamie. He... He told me... I don't know what to do!"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you alone. Right now."

"I don't think James is going anywhere soon-"

"I'm serious!"

"Uh... A-Alright..." I turned back to James and smiled apologetically. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to help my friend."

"Please do," he replied. "Come back if you can."

"I will, I promise."

"Art, come one! Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff!"

"I'm sorry! Just a second!" I smiled at James and hurriedly kissed his cheek before running out of the room with Narmada. She refused to tell me anything until we reached James's barracks. "Narmada, what is going on?"

"It's Jamie!"

"Yes, I gathered that. But what about him?"

"She stopped walking and painfully gripped my arm. "He's in love with me."

"What?!"

* * *

_Eight minutes earlier..._

Narmada stepped out of the room and walked calmly down the hallway. She saw Jamie by the main entrance and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _Oh lovely. It's him again._

"Miss Cumberbatch," he said pleasantly upon seeing her. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You just saw me two minutes ago."

Jamie's cheeks turned pink at the realization. But he cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, well... I was wondering perhaps if you would accompany me in a brief walk? Not any longer than a few minutes, I assure you."

"Uh... Sure..." He held his elbow out and waited. Narmada stared at his arm, then back at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"You're supposed to place your hand on my elbow." He took her left hand and put it in the crook of his arm. "Like this."

Her mouth went dry, her throat closed up, and her heart practically jumped out of her chest. _Oh no. Oh God, no. This is not happening. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Benedict Cumberbatch is flirting with me. That's cool. _Jamie's hand lingered on hers, his fingers brushing against her wrist. _You have got to be kidding me. Of all the women for him to get a crush on, it had to be me._

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

They walked awkwardly out the door and began strolling through the short grass. "As you are well aware, I shall be leaving for France within the week."

"Yes, I know that."

He sighed and cleared his throat again. "Natalia, I must speak what is in my heart. I may not return from this journey and I cannot bare the thought of dying out in the middle of enemy lands without you knowing how I feel."

_Oh great. _"How you feel about what?"

Jamie stopped walking and put his hand on under chin. "You, Natalia. I will admit that when we first met I found you to be very strange and particularly strong-willed for a women of this age. I have grown to respect and admire that quality of yours and yet, over the past few days, I've realized something." _Oh no. No, please don't be sayng what I think you're saying. Don't be in love with me. Jamie, I don't want to break your heart. _"I love you."

* * *

"I stared at him for who knows how long before I told him that I had to talk to you about something very important. I literally ripped my hands from his and ran off."

"So you just left him hanging?"

"Yeah."

"You can't do that! Narmada, he's going to die! At least pretend to love him so that he'll die somewhat happy."

"I don't want to lie about something like that."

"Narmada, he's going to die in about a week. Can't you at least tell him that you like him as a friend?"

"Well, I suppose so..."

"Good. Because I will literally kick your behind if you don't. Even though he's really sexist and kind of arrogant, he's a great guy. I just wish he didn't have to die."

"You want break one of his legs, too?"

I laughed. "Don't you think that would be a little suspicious? You know, the captain breaks his leg in a strange turn of events and then the major's leg breaks too. And since we're so strange, people might think we did it."

"We _did _do it."

"Yes, well that's not the point."

"So you're willing to let him die just so that you don't look like a freak?"

I hadn't really thought of it that way. But she was right; I was letting Jamie die at the hands of the Germans simply because I didn't want people to think that I was behind everything, even if I actually was. "I didn't... I didn't mean for it to sound like that, Narmada. I just... I honestly never thought of saving him. My God, that's horrible! How could I not even think about saving his life?"

"You were too busy drooling over Loki to think straight."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He isn't Loki!"

"Well he sure does look like him! And you and I both know how you feel about Loki!"

"It's not my fault that he's so damn sexy," I muttered. "And misunderstood and that I understand him pretty well considering my own relationship with my dad."

Narmada rolled her eyes and sniggered. "You never fail to bring Loki into the conversation, do you?"

"Hey, you brought him up."

"I know- Oh, never mind. What I'm trying to say is that you need to talk to Jamie and tell him not to go."

"Again? Dude, do you remember what happened the last time I tried that? He thought I was a spy and was convinced I was blackmailing you! I'm not doing that again!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't hate you anymore."

"I really don't want to try his temper, Narmada." I sighed and looked shyly at her. "Maybe you could talk to him?"

She violently shook her head. "No. No, no, no. There is no way in Hades that I am talking to that man! He's in love with me! He won't be listening to me, he'll just stare at me or whatever it is you lovesick fools do."

"Yes, but he might take it better from you. He might actually listen to you and you know it."

"Artemis," she whined, "are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

And that's how Narmada ended up in a heated discussion with Jamie. Well it was more of an argument than a discussion, but who cares about technicalities? Jamie was mad because he thought that Narmada thought that he had no backbone and Narmada was mad because Jamie was just being a sexist jerk again.

_I think Jamie likes a challenge, _I told myself. _That's probably why he's so into Narmada. Not that she's someone a guy would never fall for, but... Oh never mind! Great. I'm talking to myself again. I should probably stop that. Maybe I can go see James again. I really don't want to be around when Narmada starts threatening Jamie's life, thought that will be kind of funny, so I'll just go stare at James and engage in other various recreational activities..._

James remained alone for a long time, which allowed him time to think about everything that had happened that day. He couldn't help but wonder what Diana had been trying to tell him. She seemed so scared when she tried to explain it to him. _What could she possibly be scared about? Does she think that I will judge her perhaps? Surely she knows I am a more forgiving person than that._

He jumped when the door suddenly opened. Diana nervously stepped into the room, a tiny smile on her lips. "C-Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Of course. Would you like me to ask the nurse for a chair?"

"Oh, no. Thank you, but I'm just fine standing."

James shook his head with a smile. "I can't let you stand there while I relax in a bed."

"You're not relaxing, you're injured. There's a difference."

He shook his head again. "No, darling. It wouldn't be polite or proper."

"Perhaps not," she retorted, "but sitting next you on your bed isn't proper either. Especially since neither one of us is married."

He had to admit that she was right. It was terribly improper, scandalous even, but James didn't care about scandals and his sense of propriety seemed to be slowly diminishing day by day. _If Father only knew the things I've been doing since Diana appeared, the things I've thought... No, I shouldn't think about that. Although Father would likely explode from the shock._

"Proper or not, I won't let you stand. Please sit down."

Diana's eyes widened and she looked down at him, slightly confused. "Abandoning propriety, James? Did the doctor give you drugs again?"

James laughed softly. "No, he didn't. But I think we can both trust one another not to do something completely rash."

"You trust me?"

"Yes, of course. Now sit down."

She obeyed with a smile and flushed cheeks. Yet another bout of awkward silence followed and James was determined to get rid of it.

"Is everything alright between you and Miss Cumberbatch?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. She was just freaking out because Jamie told her was in love with her."

"Really?" Diana nodded. "By the way, what is 'freaking out'?"

James watched her entire face turn red and he smiled. She thought for a moment before replying, "Um, it's like being really startled or stunned. She wasn't exactly expecting him to say that."

"I didn't think Jamie would tell her so soon. he only just told me before the doctor came in to speak with all of us."

"Oh, really? That's interesting. I wonder what compelled him to tell her so suddenly."

James sighed and took Diana's hand in his. "I think it's because he is leaving for France within the week and he's afraid he may not come back. He told me that he would forever regret not telling her if he never returned." he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and stared at her wrist. "That's why I decided to tell you how I felt about you. Even if I won't see the battlefield for many months, I didn't want to wait until something prevented me from speaking what is in my heart."

He carefully looked up at the young woman and watched her cheeks turn bright red. She smiled and slowly brought her eyes up to meet his."You're so sweet, James."

"Thank you."

* * *

I finally decided to do what I had been yearning to do for days on end. "James, you know I'm not from here."

"Yes. H-Have you remembered where you come from?"

I nodded. "America." Not a lie, but not the whole truth. "But I was thinking... I know this may sound very weird and if you don't want to stay with me after this, that's fine, but I was just wondering... Since we're courting... James, in America when we are in a relationship it's natural to spend more time together and to hug and cuddle, if you will. But it's also custom, I suppose, to... To..."

"To what?"

I couldn't get the word out of my mouth. I was so scared that he would be disgusted. Did twentieth century couples kiss? I didn't think so, but I wasn't entirely sure. "Kiss," I squeaked.

"Kiss?"

I nodded. And once I started talking, I couldn't stop. "Yes. Now I don't actually know if that's frowned upon or anything here in England, but I just know that I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time but I didn't do anything because I didn't want you to think I was like a prostitute or something and I've just been thinking about it for a while and I don't know what to do about it. So that's why I just told you all of that. Oh God, I sound ridiculous." I looked down at the blankets and tried to pull my hand out of James's grip, but he firmly kept in his grasp. "J-James?"

"I do not judge you for wanting to kiss me, Diana. I would never think you were a prostitute because I know you would never lower yourself to that position. You love me and... wanting to kiss me is only natural for you, I suppose." He sighed and twined his fingers with mine. "I would not be against a kiss," he whispered nervously.

I smiled. "Really?"

James nodded and gently tugged on my hand, drawing me closer. "I would love to kiss a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

I knew I was blushing. I smiled and looked shyly up at him. "Y-You really think I'm beautiful? You're not just saying that?"

His hand went to the back of my neck as he leaned closer to me. "I would never lie to you. Don't you believe me?"

"I-I believe you."

We were so close to each other and I had practically forgotten how to breathe or think. He looked almost excited to kiss me but, at the same time, he seemed sort of scared. _He probably hasn't even kissed a woman before. Maybe his mother, but never on the lips. Am I his first kiss? Damn, I wish he was my first kiss instead of that creeper... Don't think about him, Art, think about James and the fact that he loves you and WANTS TO KISS YOU!_ I looked hesitantly into his swirling blue eyes and stopped moving towards him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, James," I said softly. "If you'd rather not, I understand. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

He gazed wide-eyed at me, mouth slightly open. "Don't you want this?"

I smiled and leaned back. "It doesn't matter what I want. I care about what you want, not me." I put my hand on his forearm and gently squeezed it. "I just... You looked almost scared for a moment and-"

"I've never kissed anyone before."

_I was right. _"That's okay."

"Haven't you kissed another man before?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I was much younger and not as wise as I am now. At least, not as wise about men. I'm still sort of airheaded when it comes to everyday things," I replied with a laugh.

"You're not airheaded. You're very intelligent."

I blushed again and looked down. "Thanks."

James's other hand moved form my wrist to my chin, tilting my head up. "Do comments make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"B-because I'm not used to them... I don't really get compliments on much of anything unless it's from my best friends or my mom. That's why I get all fidgety when you say I'm intelligent o-or beautiful. It's because I'm not good at receiving comments."

"Do people not compliment on your beauty?"

"No, of course not."

He frowned. "You do not think you're attractive?"

"No."

"But you are."

I smiled and shook my head. "Not really, no. I mean, thank you for the compliment. But I'm not very attractive. I'm sort of like a large blob of fat that wears a dress and has a mop of hair. Not really something men find attractive."

"I think you're gorgeous, Diana."

"James, I'm not beauti-"

And then everything around me disappeared because James's lips were on mine and even if I wanted to continue talking, I wouldn't have been able to breathe.


	24. I Wish She Had Told Me

I was so shocked that I could only sit on the bed and let James kiss me. He slowly pulled back after a few moments and looked nervously into my eyes. "Was that alright?" he asked softly.

I nodded, eyes wide and lips clamped together. My heart was beating so quickly that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. "James, I... You kissed me..."

"Y-Yes. I thought you wanted me to."

"I did."

He was terribly confused and, under normal circumstances, I would have felt absolutely horrible. But I could barely even perform normal bodily functions like breathing and speaking. I felt his hand move to cup my cheek as he tilted my head back to look me in the eyes. "Diana? What's wrong?"

"I-I... I never thought..." I blinked and finally looked at him. "James..."

"Is something wrong, darling?"

I shook my head and blinked a few more times. I finally realized what had just happened. _James just kissed me! That means he loves me! _I leaned forward and eagerly pressed my lips against his, an overwhelming sense of joy washing over me. He gingerly put his other hand on the small of my back and returned the kiss.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. "I love you. And I'm so grateful that you love me too."

James chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me, drawing me into a warm hug. His chin rested on my shoulder and his breath stirred my hair that was still a rather scandalous length for a woman of this time. I put my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his chest.

We stayed together for hours, just holding one another in our arms with the occasional (and amazing) kiss. I drifted in and out of sleep and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

* * *

James urged me to go to bed once the sun went down, even though I told him that I wanted to stay the night with him so that he wouldn't be alone. What really touched me was that he was more concerned about my reputation if I did stay the night than he was about his. "Darling, the men would never have any respect for you ever again."

"I don't care. They wouldn't know whether or not we did anything. And we won't."

"I care and that means you are going to sleep in my quarters, not in here."

"But won't the other soldiers think that you... Well, you know..."

James shook his head and gently cupped my chin. "I doesn't matter what they think about me. But I will not let your reputation be destroyed because you don't want me to be alone." I blushed and looked down, not wanting to leave him but also completely agreeing with him. "You can come see me tomorrow as soon as you wake up, if you like. But please don't stay the night here."

I opened my mouth to protest one last time but one soft, pleading look from James dismissed all coherent thoughts from my brain. "A-Alright. I'll go."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Good. I'll see you in the morning, love."

"I love you."

"And I love you." I stood up and waved goodbye before walking out of the room. I missed him almost instantly and wanted to run back and curl up next to him, have him tell me I was beautiful and intelligent and sweet and that he loved me. But I decided to honor his wishes and managed to drag myself into his barracks within a few minutes. "Oh my God, James _kissed _me!" I squealed.

I didn't even bother taking my dress off when I plopped down on the bed. I hummed a song from "Love Never Dies" as I stared happily up at the wood ceiling. "Oh God, I never want to leave! I'm so glad I came here, even if it was accidental. I sighed and closed my eyes, singing, "Love never dies, love never alters. Once it has spoken, love endures."

I woke up to Narmada shaking my shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! They're leaving!"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion.

"Jamie! All of them! They're leaving for France!"

"What?! They aren't supposed to leave for three more days!"

"Jamie just got a letter! They have to leave in an hour!"

_Damn. I was going to talk to Jamie before he left! I don't know if I'll have enough time! _I looked up at Narmada and sighed. "Okay, um, you go out and track Jamie down. I have to stay in here for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I have... things to do," I replied, feeling a little like Bilbo Baggins in the first "Lord of the RIngs" movie.

She hesitantly agreed and left the building in a hurry. As soon as she was gone, I ran into the main room and grabbed a sheet of james's drawing paper and one of his pencils. I was originally going to talk to Jamie the day before he was planning to leave, but that had all changed now and I decided that I should write a letter instead. I only hoped he could forgive Narmada and I once he knew the truth.

* * *

"Jamie! Jamie, wait! Come here!"

He turned around and saw Natalia running towards him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as she approached. "Natalia," he said gently. "It is good to see you again."

"I-I, I... I wanted to apologize for last night. I don't actually think you're a cowardly assbut who doesn't have a backbone."

The corner of his lips pulled back in a tiny smile. "Thank you. That is much appreciated," he replied. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. "And I apologize for... you know, uh..."

"Being a sexist jerk?"

"Yes, that..."

She smiled and shook her head a little. "That actually does mean a lot to me. Thank you."

They looked awkwardly at each other, neither one sure of what else to say. Jamie felt torn; he wanted to stay and continue his relationship with Natalia, but he desperately wanted to fight for his country and earn the respect of his men. In his heart, however, he knew he most likely would never see her or James again. "Natalia, I... I know I've already tld you how I feel towards you-"

"Jamie, let's not discuss that. Please."

He took her hands in his and sighed. "The chance of my return is not very likely and... Natalia, I... What I'm trying to say is... If I should return, I would like to court you."

"What?"

Jamie took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. He didn't want her to say no, he didn't think he could stand it. "Please. I just want to know that you will be free if I return. That I have a chance."

"Look, Jamie... I'm not... I'm not good with relationships. I don't think I'm really ready for a courtship. Not for a long, long time."

"I understand that and I respect your feelings, but Natalia... I just need to know that you care about me in some way."

She looked briefly at his face and then down at the ground, her eyes focusing on anything except his face. He was desperate, for once, to hear her say that she cared for him. Jamie never thought he would live to see the day that he would beg for a woman to love him, yet here he was.

"Jamie! Natalia!"

* * *

They both turned and looked at me, both with a murderous look on their faces. I saw Narmada turn back to Jamie and whisper something. Jamie smiled, I mean actually smiled, and leaned forward. _Is he going to-? Oh my God, no way! _He was trying to kiss her!

Narmada shook her head and leaned away from him. I could tell she was saying, "No," but I couldn't understand anything else that she was saying since I was so far away. They shared a few more words and Narmada surprisingly put her arms around his waist in a brief hug. "Goodbye," she said as she walked away.

I tried to stop her as she walked towards me, but she only shook her head and ignored me. "Narms, what's wrong?" I asked. But she continued to ignore me. She walked past me without a word. I looked from her to Jamie, confused. "What happened?"

He sighed and looked down. I walked towards him and repeated my question. "I don't know," he finally responded. "I asked her- It doesn't matter... What is that you wanted?"

I swallowed, suddenly very nervous and chocked up. "Uh... Well, I wrote you this letter and... I was going to talk about everything in it the day before you left but obviously that's not going to work. So here." I extended my right hand and gave him the letter.

He took it and looked blankly at the neatly folded paper. "Do you want me to read this now?"

"No! No, I just thought that maybe when you had left you could take a quick look at it. That's all. Um, I should... I should go now... N-Natalia may want to talk or something..." I started to turn and walk away when I changed my mind. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him the tightest, longest hug I've ever given anyone. "Stay safe, Jamie. Please. If you don't come back, I'll have to kill you."

"That doesn't make any sense," he mumbled grumpily into my hair.

I pulled back and smiled tearfully. "That means don't die, Sherlock," I joked. "Be careful out there and don't die. Alright?"

He nodded and looked down at the letter. "I hope you make James happy, Miss Hiddleston. He loves you very much."

"I'll do everything in my power to please him. I swear it." I looked down at my feet as tears slipped from my eyelids and moved down my cheeks. _I should have tried harder. Now he's going to die and I can't change it! Why didn't I just try and save him? He deserves it just as much as James! _"I guess this is goodbye."

"It is."

I looked up at him, letting my tears flow easily. "I swear to God, Jamie, you better live. I don't think I could stand it if you died."

"Miss Hiddleston," he replied, surprised. "I do not understand-"

"I love you, okay? Like a brother, nothing more. But I still love you all the same. I just don't think that any of us could stand it if you died. James, Natalia, me... That's why I tried to warn you."

He stared wide-eyed at me, completely speechless. "Miss Hiddleston-"

"Goodbye, Jamie." I turned and ran away as fast as I could for James's hospital room. I had to get to him, had to feel his arms around me, had to hear him say it was going to be alright.

I ran into the room sobbing. James instantly sat straight up, looking worriedly at me. "Diana? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and walked towards him, keeping my hands close to my face so I could hide my face. He repeated his question and I finally answered once I had sat down beside him and his arms were around my back. "James, he's leaving!" I said into his chest. "What if I never see him again? What if you and Natalia never see him again?"

"Do you mean Jamie?" I nodded with a sniffle. "Don't think that we will never see him again, darling. Jamie is a brave soldier and he's strong. I have faith he will return."

"I know, James, it's just... I know you and Natalia love him to whatever extent and I don't want either of you to have to live the rest of your life without him."

He gently cupped my chin and looked down at me. "Diana, everything is going to be fine. I appreciate your concern more than anything, you know that, but I do not wish to dwell on that possibility." James sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "He's like my brother and the thought that... It's just difficult for me."

"I know. I understand that feeling too. Natalia... She and her sister are like the family I always wanted. I love them to death and I would do absolutely anything for them, but the idea that they might d-die... It breaks my heart."

He gently pressed his lips against my nose and smiled. "It is going to be alright, Diana, I promise. Jamie and Natalia will be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

After Diana had left him, Jamie wondered what she could have possibly put in the letter. But he pushed the matter aside, deciding to not deal with the letter until he was far away from the girl who had written it and her best friend. So he waited for hours and hours as he and his men rode to the port they would be staying the night at.

Once everyone was settled in and ready for the upcoming day of travel across the channel, Jamie took the letter out of his coat pocket and opened it.

It read: _'Dear Jamie,_

_You need to know something about myself and Natalia. We aren't who you think we are. Now before you go all crazy, please understand that neither one of us are spies for any country on this planet. (By the way, if aren't sitting down you'll want to before you continue reading. Trust me.) We're from the future. You can laugh all you want, but it's the honest to God truth. And there's something else, too... My real name is Artemis Sherwood and Natalia's real name is Narmada Thompson. We lied to you because we were so scared when you found us. We knew you wouldn't believe us if we told you the truth, so we spouted the first lie that came to mind._

_Jamie, I'm sorry that we both lied to you. I persuaded Narmada to do it. None of this is her fault, so please don't hate her for this. If you're going to hate anyone, hate me because, even if she won't say it, I think Narmada loves you. Just promise me you won't hate her. I would never forgive myself if you despised her in the end._

_I know that there's probably nothing I can do to convince you that I'm telling the truth, especially since I'm not there to actually talk to you, but I felt it would be right for you to know everything about me, everything that I haven't told you._

_The one thing I did tell the truth about was that I love James. I love him more than anything. He means the world to me and I adore him and I swear I would never do anything to hurt him. I don't know what the future has in store for any of us, Jamie, but I know what will most likely happen to you. I'm sure you can already guess it and I hope that's true because I don't have the strength to write it out. You may have already guessed, but I was the one who scared Joey and caused James to break his leg. But I did it to save him. I knew he would die from a bullet wound in the chest if he went into battle, so I did what I could to save him._

_That's the other thing. I know what should have happened to James and what will happen to you. Both of you are supposed to die, which is why I tried to prevent the both of you from leaving. That's why I tried to tell you again and again not to go. You will most likely not come home, Jamie._

_I know that I will think of you every day you are gone. You've come to mean so much to me in these last few days and to Narmada as well. Please remember one thing: we all love you and we all want you to come home. Maybe you will and maybe you won't, I don't know, but I pray that you will. I've given you this photograph of Narmada, her sister and I so that you can always remember her, although I doubt you could ever forget her._

_Stay safe, Jamie, and stay strong. Don't forget how much you mean to us. And if you are captured, don't let them take the photograph. You'll understand why sooner or later, I'm sure._

_All my love, Artemis Sherwood'_

Jamie fell on the ground without even realizing it. How could all of this be possible? Why did they lie to him? He couldn't understand it. _Natalia isn't who I thought she was, _he realized. _Why did she go along with the lie? She could have told me! I would have listened to her! _But a part of him knew that wasn't true. Jamie was a skeptic and was not likely to believe something unless he had physical proof, which was one of the reasons James had given up on asking him to come to church with him after a few months. _I wish she had told me the truth. That's all I want. I would have been fine with it. _A voice in his head told him how untrue the statement was, but he ignored it. he had to ignore it, otherwise it would torment him forever.

* * *

I fell asleep in James's arms, my own arms wrapped desperately about his waist. He felt so strong and safe that I always felt protected around him, like nothing could hurt me with him nearby. But he couldn't shield me from heartbreak. My chest ached inside and it was all I could do to keep from crying, even in my dreamless sleep. _He might never come back. No. No, Diana. Just pray. Pray, and God will take care of it. God knows he's a good man. He will bring him back to you, to Narmada._


	25. Important!

I'm sorry for this author's note, but I felt it was important y'all know that I'm having trouble getting inspiration for this story... As for my anonymous reviewer... All I have to say to you is thanks for giving me more reviews, please try and refrain from using foul language when reviewing my stories, and... Well if you hate my story so much, then why are you still reading it?

Anyways. I hope you guys can give me a break for the current lack of an update. I hope to have the next chapter within the month... Thank you for sticking with me through all of it. (Oh, and by the way, there will be a sequel.)


	26. A Sweet, Adorable Gentleman

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I would like to inform all of you that over Christmas break, I turned sixteen! Thank God, I no longer feel like a child anymore! I had an amazing time and got the soundtrack for 'The Hobbit' and 'Fellowship of the Ring', which made me nearly pee my pants from excitement. My dearest uncle, who lives in Washington, sent me a sweet message on facebook inviting me to come visit him soon and I'm hoping Mum and I can do that!**

**Anywho, let's move onto the story. I have a lot in store for Artemis/Diana and James in the future, and I hope y'all enjoy it!**

_"I lied to you, James. I'm not who I said I am."_

_James stared at me, utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_"My real name is Artemis Sherwood and I'm from the future."_

_I half expected James to faint or something equally dramatic, but instead he stood tall and proud above me. His eyes burned with rage and hatred as he glared down at me. "You lying little whore," he snapped._

_"What? No, James, you misunderstand me-"_

_"You were trying to use me. I should have known better than to fall in love with an ugly, obese, lying, pathetic creature like you!"_

_I flinched at his hateful words and felt tears pour slowly down my cheeks. My heart felt like it was being twisted out of my chest and I couldnt remember what it meant to breathe or to blink or think. "J-James, please. Try to understand. I was so scared when I first met you, I knew-"_

_"You know nothing! You lied to me! How can I love you when you deliberately decieved me? I cannot trust you, Artemis, not anymore. I wish to break off the engagement."_

_"No! James, please don't do that! I love you! I swear to God, I love you more than anything on this earth!" I slowly reached out to cup his cheek like I had the past few days, but James would have none of that. He harshly gripped my wrist and dug his fingernails deep into my skin, making me cry out in pain. "James, please."_

_"I despise you," he snarled, shoving me to the floor and kicking me hard in the stomach. "You are dead to me."_

I woke up curled in a ball and resting against James's chest. His arms were draped over my shoulders, keeping me as close to him as possible. With some embarrassment, I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and sighed as the horror of the nightmare came back in full force. I had lied to him, the only man who had ever loved me and who probably ever would, and now I was paying for it. My conscience was guilting me into telling him and I wanted to, wanted to make the pain go away and to just love this man with every fiber of my being.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I asked softly. "How am I ever going to get out of this?"

"Get out of what?" James asked sleepily, his eyes still clsoed.

I quickly put a smile on my face and kissed him on the cheek. "Get out of your arms, you big oaf. You're squishing me."

"Am I? Darling, I'm terribly sorry-"

"No, no," I replied with a laugh. "I was kidding, James. Totally kidding. But thank you for being so concerned."

"Seeing as we are courting, it is my duty to be concerned for you at all times."

A sad smile worked its way onto my face. "James," I said with a sigh, "you're going to be the death of me if you continue to act like such a a sweet, adorable gentleman."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I don't mind, darling. You're worth it."

My smile melted away almost instantly at his words. He had not been so loving in my dream- er, nightmare. I swallowed nervously and looked seriously up at him. "James? If I told you something about myself, something that I had lied about, would you hate me for it?"

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Diana." He paused and moved his arms so he could cup my chin and look down at me a little better. "What do you want to tell me?"

Oh God, he's so sweet. What am i going to do? Should I tell him now? No, he's injured. He doesn't want to hear any of that... But he deserves to know the truth, if not all then some of it. I should at elast tell him my name. Maybe that would be okay. I could just tell him one new thing about myself every other week or something...

I tooke a deep breath and clsoed my eyes, feeling tears start to form behind my eyelids. "Diana? What's wrong?" I shook my head and tried to calm the fluttering in my stomach. "Diana?"

"My real name is Artemis Sherwood," I said in a rush.

Unbearable silence followed my statement. And then, "What did you say?"

With my eyes still closed, I repeated my words. "My real name is Artemis Sherwood, not Diana Hiddleston." I heard him take a breath to respond, but I nervously cut him off. "Please, James. Before you start, I need to tell you why I lied about my name... You see, when Narmada and I appeared we were absolutely terrified. We didn't know where we were or why we were there. All we knew was that two men in British uniforms, who looked a little scary, were demanding information that we didn't have and so we lied about our names. I know that the name Artemis isn't exactly a normal name around here, neither is Narmada, so I switched it to Diana and Narmada changed hers to Natalia.

"James, I know you're probably mad at me and you would be right in feeling that way, but please do try to see it from our perspective. We were scared out of our minds, terribly lost, and didn't know what to do. This war has made even the most honest of people turn to lies to save himself from suspiscion and Narmada and I are no different. We knew that with our strange names, we would be suspected of spying and possibly killed. I'm only seventeen, James, and I was terrified that I might die. I-I'm sorry."

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter... Review?**


	27. Tell Me The Truth This Time

I slowly opened my eyes, scared to death to see James's face. As I had guessed, he looked confused, hurt, and a little angry all at once. Unbidden tears suddenly spilled silently down my cheeks as I rolled over and got out of the bed. I held my head in my hands and started sobbing. "I know I can't say anything to make you believe me or to take away the betrayl and the pain, but I want you to know that I truly love you." I sat back down on the edge of the bed, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably as I cried. "I've always loved you, James, and I know I always will."

"Diana- Artemis... I don't know that I understand."

"I've lied to you, James, and I know I should never have done it. Of all the people in the world, you are the one person who does not deserve it. I should have trusted you as you trusted me, that would have been the right thing to do. And now I've lost you because of my own stupidity."

"Lost me? W-What do you mean?"

I sniffled and looked cautiously over my shoulder at him. "I assumed we would be breaking off our courtship," I said softly, "and that you would be going to Turnbridge Wells by yourself."

"Why did you assume that?" he asked, sitting up and shuffling ever so slightly closer to me.

My breath caught in my throat and the tears that had momentarily stopped began again. "B-B,B-Because I t-though you would hate me for lying to you a-a, a-and you would dismiss me before you left."

James sighed and looked down for a few minutes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I could never hate you even if I tried," he said quietly. "God knows that I love you too much. As disappointed as I am that you kept the truth from me, A-Artemis, I know that dismissing you from my life would only break my heart even more."

The tears pouring down my face wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. I turned my head to the side and furiously wiped at my eyes with the backs of my hands. _I've disappointed him, I've failed to be the perfect woman he had always wanted to court, I thought desparingly. I thought we had the chance of spending the rest of our lives together and now I've destroyed all oppurtunities of happiness for the both of us._

"Do you truly want that?"

I gasped and whriled around to face James, biting my lower lip upon noticing how close he was to me. He must have moved closer when I was wallowing in self-pity. "What?"

"To spend the rest of your life with me?"

_Oh no._ "I-I said that out loud?" He nodded and I immediately looked away with a suppressed sob. "I-I'm sorry, James-"

"Just tell me the truth this time, darling. Do you want to spend the rest of your life me? Is that what you just said?"

I nodded sadly. "Yes. More than anything, that's what I want."

I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt my head back, forcing me to look into his swirling blue eyes. "Why couldn't you tell me the truth the first time?"

"I-I was scared. I was absolutely terrified and lost and utterly confused. All I knew was that I felt a strong attachment to you when I first laid eyes upon you and that if I told you my real name, a name that had no place in Victorian England, I might be suspected of being something I wasn't." My eyes closed for a moment and I continued. "James, I beg of you to try and forgive me. You don't have to court me anymore or be my friend or ever see me again, but I just want you to try and forgive me. I will never ask anything else from you. Ever."

"You should know by now how deeply I care for you, Diana-... Artemis." He shook his head. "I'm sorry-"

I reached up and gently gripped his wrist, pulling it away from my chin and leaning closer to him. "Don't be sorry because none of this is your fault. All of this is my fault, James, and I will take the consequences of my actions without a single complaint."

As cliche as it sounds, time seemed frozen when he cupped my cheek in his hand and looked straight down at me, his lips tantalizingly close to mine. "I love you and I do forgive you. I think I understand why you lied, but I desperately wished you hadn't. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes."

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine, his thumb gently carressing my skin and wiping away my tears. "Don't cry anymore. Please, darling. Dry your tears now."

I gave him a small smile, briefly looking up into his eyes. "I don't know how you can still love me after I've hurt you like this, let alone how you loved me in the first place, but I know I'm the luckiest girl alive to have you."

"What has happenned is done now, we cannot change it. But perhaps we can start anew in our courtship. If that would be acceptable to you."

A tiny laugh escaped my lips as I nodded eagerly. "Of course it would be." I swallowed and nervously looked back into his eyes. "I would do anything you asked of me, be it staying or leaving."

"I could never ask you to leave. I love you, despite what you may think or do."

* * *

After James and I had a talk, I asked him to excuse me for a few minutes. Once I was gone, I all but sprinted to his quarters. I grabbed his Bible and held it to my chest, whispering a soft prayer, "Father, thank you for letting me be with such an understanding and caring man. I ask that you give me the strength to tell him the truth of my life when the time comes. Be with Jamie during the war and protect him. Amen."

I ran back to James's side with the Bible still in my hands. "I found this among your books and... Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me using it."

"Of course I don't mind," he insisted with a wide smile. "It's the Bible. You are supposed to share it with all, are you not?"

I nodded and sat down beside him before suddenly jumping up. "Can I sit next you still? I mean, I can stand or go look for a chair somewhere-"

"You may sit next to me, Artemis. As always."

I sat down next to him, legs crossed and my heart pounding heavily in my chest. I flipped through the pages til I got to the Book of Psalms, then spread my hands on the pages and sighed. "Do they comfort you?" he asked softly.

"What, reading the Psalms?" He nodded, silently scooting closer to me. "Yeah. It gives me a sort of peace. I feel calmer, sort of happy almost. I don't know, does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does. I think David wrote them for just that purpose, to soothe himself, if you will."

"I like to read them after I've done something particularly bad. It always makes me feel a littler better, like God's forgiven me."

He was silent for a time as I slowly turned the pages to the fifty-first Psalm. "I forgive you," he whispered. "I wish you wouldn't torture yourself like this, fretting over what's already been done."

"I know, I just feel horrible for lying to you. You don't deserve to be lied to, not after everything you've done for me. I mean, I haven't done anything for you and-"

"You loved me when I loved you, you were there to comfort me when I was injured, and you did everything I asked of you without question." He stopped and thought, then smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. "Except when I asked you to leave and you refused."

"You were injured and I didn't want you to be alone!" I protested. "What if you woke up in the middle of the night and no one was there to comfort you? Then where would we be?"

James sighed and shook his head, then gently kissed my cheek. "I haven't the foggiest, darling. But I appreciate your devotion."

"I wouldn't give it to anyone else," I muttered as my cheeks turned red. "You deserve every ounce of love and adoration I can give you." A sigh escaped my lips as I turned and looked up at him. He didn't seem to be angry with me anymore and I desperately wanted to kiss him, to hear him tell me that he still loved me. "James, do you still love me?"

He looked incredulously at me and pulled back a bit. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do! How could I not?"

"Well, y'know, I did lie to you about my name. I think that could at least make you mad at me."

"Darling, I've already forgiven you. You needn't worry about my feelings towards you lessening."

**Does anyone notice any *ahem* foreshadowing...? *sings to the theme of 'I've Got A Jar of Dirt'* I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T, I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T, I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T AND IT'S GONNA HURT YOU! ;D**

**Anywho, I would greatly appreciate any comments or thoughts you may have had while reading... :D**


End file.
